Un ramen de historias
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Naruto es un trotamundos que en busca de sus sueños viaja sin rumbo vendiendo ramen. En algún lugar de este ancho y solitario mundo nuestro héroe se detendrá para calentar el corazón de las personas que conoce con un enorme tazón de ramen.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Una fresca noche de abril, una furgoneta se estacionó frente a un gran parque. No era una furgoneta cualquiera, pues en ambos lados tenia estampados enormes tazones de ramen descoloridos por el sol. Era en efecto, un restaurante de ramen ambulante.

De la furgoneta bajó un joven radiante. Contempló los florecientes cerezos del parque, iluminados por la cálida luz de las farolas. Las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilataron de placer al contemplar la poesía visual que estaba frente a él.

Y llevándose las manos a la cintura dio forma a una posee de arrogante desafío.

—¡Bien! —dijo con una voz llena de energía y seguridad—. Este lugar es perfecto.

Corrió a la furgoneta y comenzó a montar el puesto. Colocó los bancos en la banqueta del parque, desmonto la barra y la cubrió con un mantel a cuadros. Armó y colocó la lona que protegía a los comensales del sol y la lluvia. Adornó la furgoneta con series de luces blancas y focos. Del techo de lona colgó lámparas chinas de los colores del arcoíris. Cuando terminó y encendió las luces, la furgoneta brilló como un árbol de navidad que en vez de estrella en la punta tiene una enorme rana y cuyas luces blancas hacen brillar su reluciente piel roja.

Ahora era tiempo de comenzar a cocinar; se puso su bata de cocina y sacó ollas, platos, cucharones y cuchillos de las pequeñas alacenas; sustrajo ingredientes del congelador y con la maestría que solo da la practica comenzó a picarlos y/o a distribuirlos en las ollas que ya estaban llenas de agua hirviendo. Todo lo hacía con gran fluidez y destreza. Y en poco tiempo el aire comenzó a llenarse del aroma del pollo y el cerdo, del comino y el orégano, del aceite y la cebolla, del jengibre y del té de cebada.

…

Al otro lado del parque, una chica camina arrastrando los pies. Suspira profundamente recordando la desgastante jornada laboral. No ha dormido y lo único que ha comido en todo el día ha sido un twinky de la máquina expendedora. Su estómago mataría por una comida decente pero sabe que su cuerpo solo será capaz de preparar una sopa instantánea, tirarse en la cama y dormir y dormir hasta que empiece el apocalipsis.

Camina como si cargara el cansancio del mundo en los hombros; solo quiere dormir, así que apaga su conciencia y se deja llevar por la inercia de sus pies, esperando que estos recuerden el camino a casa. Pero su cuerpo la traiciona; su nariz percibe algo en el aire, algo hipnótico e irresistible y al igual que un sabueso que sigue un camino marcado por salchichas, su nariz marca la marcha de sus pies. Lentamente y con suavidad se desliza sobre las baldosas del parque hasta encontrar la fuente del irresistible aroma que perfuma el parque... Un reluciente restaurante de ramen.


	2. Uno

**Uno**

—¡Hola! —le dijo una voz enérgica y alegre—. Bienvenida a mi humilde restaurante. —El encargado mira a la recién llegada desde detrás de la barra—. Pareces hambrienta, ¿Quieres un plato de ramen?

La chica mira al desconocido desconcertada, se siente como si de un sueño se tratase.

—¡Anda, anímate! Si eres mi primer clienta no te cobrare el primer plato. ¿Qué te parece? Además de gratis será delicioso. Lo juro por mi honor de cocinero. Que los dioses del ramen me hagan fideos si el plato que te preparo no es de tu agrado. Así que adelante, siéntate.

Sus piernas se movieron de forma automática y tomaron asiento.

—¡Muy bien!... Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Haruno Sakura —respondió sin pensar.

—¡Bien! Sakura, estoy a tus órdenes ¿Que te preparo?

—Un shōyu, por favor —respondió Sakura de forma automática.

—Saliendo un shōyu* —dijo el cocinero casi gritando e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Viéndolo cocinar, Sakura se dio cuenta de que debía tener años de práctica, tal vez toda su vida, cocinando ramen. Cada movimiento estaba pensado para ser eficiente, fluido, sin esfuerzos innecesarios. Todos los pasos de la preparación parecían ser una coreografía, donde cada secuencia de pasos había sido ensayada hasta el cansancio. Se movía con ritmo, cada movimiento tenía un tiempo. Su forma de cocinar era un baile al que solo le faltaba la música.

Sakura lo miraba, tratando de imaginar la música que mejor acompañaría a esta danza culinaria. Y antes que se diera cuenta el plato de ramen estaba frente a ella, rezumando vapor y envolviendo su cara con un tenue calor.

Instintivamente agarro los palillos, tomo una buena porción de fideos y comió. Una tibieza recorrió su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, era una tibieza que le resultaba familiar, esta sensación... era la misma que sentía cuando en una noche fría corría a los brazos de su cama en busca de calor. Aunque al principio las cobijas estaban frías, sentía seguridad y confort; además bastaba esperar unos pocos minutos, para que poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo comenzara a empapar el capullo de cobijas que había formado a su alrededor.

Era lo mismo con este ramen, lentamente el calor de su estómago se fue difundiendo por todo su cuerpo, hasta que sintió que esta tibieza la envolvía toda y le daba un tierno abrazo que la hacía sentir segura. Así que siguió comiendo, grandes bocados, tan grandes como se lo permitía su boca. No se detuvo a respirar, no paro para reparar en algún tonto detalle, solo se dejó llevar por este impulso repentino. Una vez termino los fideos, la carne y los acompañamientos, tomo el tazón de ramen con ambas manos y bebió, bebió el tibio caldo, intentando aplacar una sed, que no sabía que tenía.

El plato se despidió de sus labios y volvió a la mesa. Sakura, dio un profundo suspiro que la dejo con una agradable sensación de alivio, y aunque todavía sentía el yugo del cansancio sobre sus hombros, ya no sentía aquella pesada niebla, provocada por el estrés y el cansancio, que oscurece la mente y los sentidos.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunto el cocinero con una sonrisa.

—¡Otro por favor!

El cocinero se quedó en blanco un segundo ante la repentina orden pero se repuso enseguida y rio divertido —Enseguida —dijo y sin dejar de sonreír cocino un nuevo plato.

Tras dos platos más, Sakura, volvió a suspirar y se quedó contemplando el vapor que brotaba de las ollas con un aire ausente.

—Pareces triste Sakura ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Sakura se le quedo mirando hasta comprender que le estaba hablando a ella.

—S-si... algo así —Alcanzo a responder torpemente.

—¿Qué cosa es? ¿Alguien te molesta en la escuela o en el trabajo? ¿Acaso tu novio te dejo o la persona que te gusta ni siquiera te nota? ¿O acaso tu jefe te acosa constantemente pidiéndote que salgas con él? ¿No será que te acaban de descubrir alguna enfermedad incurable? ¡¿O tal vez te escapaste de casa, en el camino te han asaltado y ahora no tienes ni un hogar, ni dinero, ni amigos y ni un lugar al que ir?! Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, resulta que necesito a una ayudante, no puedo pagarte mucho pero puedes comer todo el ramen que quieras y aunque hay poco espacio podemos dormir los dos en el restaurante; en cuanto al baño ten...

—¡Para un momento! ¡¿Tan mal aspecto tengo que parece que he estado vagando por las calles?!

—Si, pe...

Sakura no le dejo terminar pues le arrojo el plato vacío de ramen en la cara.

—¡Como te atreves a insultar a una linda y joven señorita como yo! ¡¿Acaso no tienes modales?! Y solo para que lo sepas y no andes pensando cosas absurdas; nadie me molesta en el trabajo; a excepción de esa estúpida Ino con peinado emo que siempre se burla de mi frente. Tal vez la persona que me guste no me haga caso pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Mi jefe tampoco me acosa, ya quisiera que lo hiciera. Y tampoco tengo alguna enfermedad incurable. Y no me escape de casa, hace un año que me mude de casa de mis padres y empecé a vivir en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento a 30 minutos de aquí y aunque vivo sola tengo un montón de amigas en el trabajo. Así que guárdate tus ofertas, tan solo el pensar en pasar una sola noche en esa minúscula furgoneta me produce escalofríos —.Faltándole el aire Sakura se sorprendió de haber dicho tantas cosas de ella misma a un desconocido, aunque se olvidó de eso rápidamente al ver lo tonto que se veía el cocinero llevando un plato en vez de cara.

—Lo siento, pensé que necesitarías ayuda —Movió el plato de su cara a su cabeza y lo uso como un casco.

—Pues no hace falta, yo solita puedo perfectamente hacerme cargo de mi misma —suspira—. Es solo que he tenido un día duro en el trabajo.

—Ya veo, ¿Y de que trabajas? ¿Eres strip... —Esta vez Sakura le arrojo el banco que tenía a un lado, el cocinero lo esquivo por poco agachándose a la velocidad del rayo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas contestar antes de que comiences a inventarte tonterías como la que estabas apunto de decir?

El chico asomo la cabeza y volvió a levantarse, aunque temblaba ligeramente debido al miedo.

—Lo siento, es que como parece que trabajas de noche fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Pues deja de decir lo primero que te venga a la mente. Soy enfermera y no siempre trabajo de noche, en mi trabajo nos alternamos regularmente los turnos de día y de noche en el departamento de emergencias, esta semana me tocó el turno de noche.

—Hmmm, debe ser duro.

—¡Lo es! El turno de noche en la sala de urgencias es especialmente duro, es cuando suceden la mayoría de los accidentes y crímenes violentos. Tan solo esta noche tuve que asistir a dos personas que tuvieron un accidente de auto, suturar a un tipo asqueroso que tenía un corte de navaja enorme en el costado y que para colmo estuvo coqueteándome todo el rato, también llene el informe y llame a la policía para reportar a un herido de bala ¡También tuve que ayudar en la operación de una señora que tenía la pierna de una Barbie, incrustada hasta la rodilla, en el ojo! Y además de todo eso, tuve que revisar el estado y los medicamentos de mis pacientes regulares.

—¿Cómo es que a la señora se le incrusto la pierna de una Barbie en el ojo?

—¡No lo sé! —Sakura comenzó a reír y entre risas siguió hablando— ...mientras la operaban no me había dado cuenta, pero es bastante absurdo... —

—Oi oi, pobre señora —.Pero Sakura no le escucho.

—...lo mejor fue que al terminar la operación, la hija de la señora se acercó al doctor y le pregunto:

"Doctor ¿Cómo esta Caroline?"

"O no te preocupes pequeña tu madre estará bien"

"Nooooooo, yo hablo de Caroline, mi muñeca ¿Se pondrá bien?"

"Oh... Oh... bueno... ahm... tuvimos que cortarle la pierna para salvar el..."

"¡Perdió una pierna! ¡¿Y le volverá a crecer?!"

Y al final la niña se puso a llorar a cantaros y su padre avergonzado se la llevo mientras la niña llorando le decía: "Pero Coroline ama patinar ¡¿Cómo va a patinar sin una pierna?!"

Y Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que le lagrimearon los ojos.

Pasado un momento recobro el aliento, se enjugo las lágrimas y suspiro una vez más. Miró al cocinero con curiosidad hasta que este se sintió incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? ¡O claro! Perdona por no haberme presentado antes —tomo un cucharon en cada mano y comenzó a hacer malabares, mientras hacia su presentación— Soy el que se convertirá en el mejor cocinero de Ramen en el mundo, soy aquel que viaja por el mundo entero en busca de la perfección culinaria, soy ¡Naruto de la tormenta! ¡El que no se quema con la sopa caliente! ¡Amo y señor de los fideos! ¡Sooooooy Uzumaki Naaaruuuutooo!


	3. Dos

**Dos**

—¿Naruto? Que nombre más tonto es ese.

—Oye, No te burles de los nombres de otras personas.

—Lo siento, pero me parece un nombre tonto. ¿Por qué tus padres te pusieron un nombre que hace referencia a un rollo de pescado? ¿Acaso se conocieron gracias a un rollo de pescado o algo así?

—Claro que no. Aunque el significado más conocido de Naruto sea el que acabas de decir; mi madre me puso ese nombre por su significado más antiguo.

—¿Y qué significado es ese? —pregunto Sakura fingiendo interés.

—¡Naruto significa espiral! —dijo Naruto con solemnidad y orgullo, como si recitara los actos heroicos de algún héroe legendario al que admira—. La espiral ha simbolizado, desde tiempos inmemoriales, un ciclo sin fin. La vida y la muerte, el día y la noche. Tal es la profundidad de mi nombre. Nuestra galaxia, los tornados y los huracanes; su forma evoca a un espiral, y al igual que esas fuerzas destructivas de la naturaleza, yo mismo soy una fuerza imparable. Soy un guerrero que nació en medio de un huracán, que se hubiera tragado a cualquier otro hombre, pero a mí la tormenta me probó y me dio su fuerza para poder vivir. Y es debido a ese acontecimiento cósmico que mi madre me puso el nombre de Naruto —termino su discurso señalando el horizonte, al igual que un general que da la orden de ataque a sus ejércitos.

—Así que naciste en medio de un huracán ¿Y por qué no te pusieron Harikēn o Arashi o algo parecido?

—No lo sé, mis padres murieron en aquel huracán en el que nací.

—¡¿Eh?! Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía —dijo Sakura mostrando sorpresa e interés verdadero por primera vez.

—Está bien, no importa.

Sakura dio un puñetazo en la barra en señal de propuesta.

—¡Pero claro que importa! Probablemente tu madre te puso ese nombre con su último aliento; es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella, es todo lo que tienes de ella y aquí estoy yo burlándome de tu nombre —Sakura coloco ambos brazos en la barra y se inclinó— Por favor perdona mi insensibilidad.

—No, de verdad no importa —dijo Naruto sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—¿De verdad no te molesta? —dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza y mirando a Naruto con extrañeza.

—Por supuesto que no, hace mucho que supere todo eso. Lo cierto es que Naruto si es un nombre un poco tonto, pero le queda perfecto a un cocinero de Ramen como yo ¿No crees?

—...Si, te pega ese nombre... —respondió Sakura lentamente— Que sorpresa —dijo Sakura volviendo a su asiento— Eres bastante maduro y yo que pensé que solo eras un idiota... debes de ser una nueva especie de idiota... Un idiota maduro —decidió Sakura

—Se supone que eso es un halago.

—Sip, lo es. Inaugurar una nueva especie en el saturadísimo ecosistema de los idiotas es todo un logro, felicidades.

—Pues gracias… creo —dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien como responder.

—No tienes que dármelas, todo lo has logrado tu solito, todo el esfuerzo y el sudor de tu frente al fin han tenido su recompensa.

—Ya veo... —Hubo un pequeño silencio que Naruto aprovecho para servirle té de cebada a Sakura, esta le agradeció y tomó un sorbo cogiendo el vaso con ambas manos. De pronto Naruto recordó algo que al parecer había olvidado— Dime Sakura ¿Aun tienes apetito para otro plato de ramen?

Sakura bajo él té, que estaba bebiendo y para su sorpresa contesto —Sí, creo que puedo comer uno más.

—Bien —Naruto comenzó a preparar un plato más de ramen; mientras le decía a Sakura— Quiero que pruebes una receta que acabo de inventar; se me ha ocurrido mientras contemplaba las flores de cerezo. Es una fusión de los sabores de la primavera —No tardo ni cinco minutos para que un plato de ramen apareciera delante de Sakura— Espero que te guste.

Era un plato precioso, verduras de diferentes tonos de rojo formaban una rosa sobre un caldo ligeramente rosado. Emitía un vapor con aroma a té de frutas. Las algas y los encurtidos formaban hojas y tallos; y al fondo los fideos estaban acomodados uniformemente, dando la impresión de ser arena en el fondo de un estanque. Era un cuadro _ukiyo-e_ pintando con pincel; Sakura casi sintió lastima de tener que comerlo, pero un casi no era suficiente; tomo los palillos y se acercó el primer bocado de fideos y acompañamientos. Retuvo el ramen en su boca con la intención de saborearlo lentamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. El sabor era demasiado… ¿fuerte? Sakura no sabía cómo describirlo pero lo que si sabía era que no era un sabor agradable, demasiado concentrado. Amargo y dulzón al mismo tiempo. Tan dulce que le empalagaba la boca; tan amargo que le retorcía la garganta. No podía pasar semejante caldo, así que lo devolvió. Abrió la boca y dejo que el líquido rosa saliera y el caldo volvió a su lugar de origen en forma de cascada. Cascada que brota de una roca gris y fría, igual que el duro rostro que Sakura tenía en ese momento

Naruto se quedó de pie con un rostro serio, estudiando las reacciones de Sakura como si esta fuera algún fenómeno natural extraordinario que debe ser estudiado y explicado por la ciencia.

—... ¿pero qué me acabas de dar? —dijo Sakura con voz fría y la mirada nublada.

—Supongo que no te gusto —sentenció Naruto como si hubiera descubierto algún echo de aquel fenómeno extraordinario que estaba observando.

—¡Claro que no me gusto! —respondió Sakura a la que la furia le había devuelto la vida y el color al rostro—. ¡Con lo bien que se veía! ¿Qué rayos le pusiste?

—Fresas, arándanos, betabel, mochi, alga nori, brócoli, pétalos de rosas y cerezos; el caldo era té de cereza con cerdo, agua de rosas, vino tinto, vinagre de manzana, cebolletas, ajos, comino, orégano... – el plato de ramen que acababa de preparar se estrelló contra su cara y se quedó ahí, atascado.

—¡Pues con razón sabia tan mal! Si mezclas tantos ingredientes de esa manera es obvio que el resultado no puede ser algo bueno. ¿Que acaso no lo probaste antes de servirme semejante cosa?

El señor con cara de tazón contesto.

—Claro que lo probé, pero a mí me sabía bien, tal vez un poco acido pero al final me dejo un agradable sabor en la boca.

Sakura se incorporó y golpeo la barra violentamente con las palmas de sus manos.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de paladar tienes?! Tu sentido del gusto es horrible. ¿Cómo es que pudiste preparar platos tan deliciosos como los que comí al principio?

—Bueno es que esos platos son recetas del legendario ermitaño de los mares, el pervertido cocinero de los mil tazones, comedor de ranas, azote de las damas de la vida alegre, el dios bebedor de sake, escritor de sueños húmedos, el legendario profesor rana del ramen, y mi maestro, ¡El venerable Jiraiya! —El señor cara de plato termino su discurso con una posee salida de cualquier teatro kabuki. Entonces el plato cayó al piso y el señor cara de plato murió.

Sakura volvió a sentarse resoplando fastidio.

—Pues menudos vicios tiene el hombre. Al menos parece saber cocinar ramen. ¿Por qué mejor no te limitas a seguir preparando sus recetas en lugar de hacer monstruosidades como la que me diste a comer?

—¡Porque un cocinero de ramen debe recorrer su propia senda y encontrar su propio estilo. Debe viajar por el mundo y llenarse de los sabores de todos los lugares que recorra, debe bucear en todos esos sabores y mezclarse con ellos para después emerger y encontrar en su alma su propio sabor, su sabor único y original; solo entonces podrá establecerse y montar su propio restaurante. Tal es el camino que elegido! —dijo Naruto levantando el puño al aire, con la cara llena de restos de fideos y roja como tomate debido al plato de ramen que había estado atascado en su cara— Y además porque solo tengo cinco recetas de ramen ahora mismo, todas suyas. Con eso no se puede montar un restaurante de ramen.

—Pero hombre límpiate la cara —Naruto le hizo caso— ¿Y porque mejor no le dices al vicioso de tu maestro que te dé más recetas? —pregunto Sakura irritada.

—Mi orgullo de cocinero no me lo permitiría… Además aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, el murió hace algunos años.

Sakura volvió a sentir un pinchazo de vergüenza. Mira que volver a sentirse idiota por insultar a muertos que ni siquiera conocía, le irritaba.

"¿A caso este chico no tiene algún pariente vivo? Podrías intentar avisarme al menos que ya están muertos antes de que comience a insultarlos" pensó para si misma y suspiro —Lamento haber dicho que tu maestro era un vicioso —se disculpó Sakura inclinando la cabeza.

—Está bien, no importa. Además, si era un vicioso. Y al menos, a diferencia de mis padres, el murió haciendo lo que amaba.

—¿Murió cocinando ramen?

—No, al parecer estaban de fiesta en su burdel favorito. Estaba recitando uno de sus cuentos eróticos en el escenario y en uno de sus movimientos exagerados de teatro kabuki se cayó del escenario y se rompió el cuello.

—Wow, que forma más absurda de morir.

—Si, bastante absurda —Naruto bajo la mirada. Contemplo el tazón que había caído al suelo. Lo alzo y con un suspiro lo siguió mirando— Así que mi receta novecientos cincuenta y seis, Senbonzakura, también fue un fracaso.

—¡¿Novecientos cincuenta y seis?!

—Si

—¿Y ninguna te ha salido bien?

—No

Sakura se quedó sin palabras.

Naruto se golpeó el pecho para demostrar su autoconfianza —Pero no me rendiré. Seguiré mi camino de cocinero. Así tenga que intentarlo diez mil o cien mil veces. No descansare hasta crear una receta que complazca a los mismos dioses. Así tarde toda mi vida, mi voluntad será incansable. No importa que el camino que tenga que recorrer sea inab...

—¡Pero es que tú eres un idiota mayúsculo! —Grito Sakura furiosa— ¡Digo está bien tener fuerza de voluntad y ser constante! ¡Pero es que también hay que saber cuándo rendirse y darse cuenta cuando uno está atascado y no puede avanzar más! ¡¿No se te ha ocurrido que tal vez simplemente no sirves para preparar ramen?! ¡¿No crees que en lugar de seguir desperdiciando tu tiempo y tu vida en algo para lo que probablemente no sirves sea mejor buscar otra cosa?! ¡Algo que se te facilite más o donde por lo menos ganes más dinero! ¡Deja de ser tan idiota y busca otra cosa que también te haga feliz! ¡Y es que la insistencia sin resultados no es más que necedad, una idiotez sin sentido, ¿No lo ves?!

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se voltio y comenzó a lavar el tazón que tenía entre las manos.

Sakura repentinamente se dio cuenta que talvez se había pasado un poco. Y enseguida se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento Naruto yo...

—Por supuesto que lo veo —.La interrumpió Naruto con voz suave—, incontables veces me he cuestionado lo que estoy haciendo, innumerables veces he sentido que lo que hago no tiene sentido, me he repetido hasta el cansancio que no sirvo para cocinar, mil veces lo he intentado dejar y otras diez mil veces lo he abandonado de verdad —Lentamente y con calma Naruto saco más ingredientes del refrigerador y comenzó a prepararlos— Pero al final de alguna u otra manera siempre termino regresando. Todas las cosas que me han sucedido, todas las personas que he conocido, parecen haber conspirado para que yo acabara cocinando ramen; no tienes ni idea de las increíbles coincidencias con las que me he topado, es como si la vida misma me dijera que este es mi destino, que yo he nacido para cocinar ramen, que no intente huir, ni correr, ni rendirme porque siempre me hará volver —Naruto sonrió con dulzura como recordando algo muy preciado para él—. Y aunque siempre fracase, realmente he disfrutado cada intento; en ningún otro lado me he sentido tan feliz; ni haciendo ninguna otra cosa me he sentido tan vivo como cuando con mis manos intento crear algo nuevo en esta diminuta cocina. Por eso aunque termine fracasando en todo lo que haga, aunque muera sin haber logrado nada, no me arrepentiré de la forma en que viví. Y quien sabe, puede que un día, alguno de esos intentos de resultado, nunca se sabe —y con una mística religiosidad coloco enfrente de Sakura un plato completamente nuevo de ramen—. Solo es cuestión de seguir intentando y probar una vez más ¿No crees Sakura? —Le pregunto Naruto con unos brillantes ojos azules que relucían a la luz del amanecer y una sonrisa que le arrebataría a una momia un suspiro.

Sakura miro los ojos llenos de vida de Naruto y sintió como se sonrojaba, aunque se dijo que seguramente era el vapor del ramen. Tomo los palillos con la intención de probar el plato de ramen, pero reparo en la luz del sol que iluminaba el rostro de Naruto.

—¡Ya ha amanecido! ¡¿Cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo?! —gritó Sakura con urgencia— Aun tenia montones de cosas que hacer, si no las hacia no tendría tiempo ni de dormir. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se levantó rápidamente para irse.

—Espera ¿No piensas probarlo?

—Lo siento pero no, seguramente sabe horrible y no quiero irme con un mal sabor de boca.

Encamino sus pies y corrió hacia la estación de tren.

—¡Oi! Espera...

Sakura se volvió con un giro ágil y elegante —¿Sabes? ¡Mañana me encantaría probar una de esas recetas tuyas! —Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa— ¡Solo intenta hacerlo mejor quieres, vomitar a la hora de la cena no es algo que me guste hacer! —La luz del amanecer se filtraba a través de los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, las golondrinas trinaban y el roció iluminaba con destellos cálidos hasta el último rincón del parque. Un paisaje hermoso pensó Naruto; contempló embobado como Sakura volvía a echar a correr y la observó hasta que se perdió entre los arboles de cerezo.

Naruto recobro la compostura —No Sakura, no era eso... —Cascadas de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Haruno Sakura se había ido sin pagar.


	4. Tres

**Tres**

—Oye, Kakashi ¿Estás seguro que está bien hacer esto? ¿No deberíamos estar vigilando el parque? —dijo Yamato mientras contempla a los niños jugar a la luz del atardecer.

—¿De qué hablas? eso estamos haciendo —dijo Kakashi como si Yamato le estuviera contando la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Estamos sentados, mientras comemos helado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gusta el helado? Si no lo quieres dámelo. —Kakashi estiro su brazo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le entregara el helado.

Yamato se encogió para proteger su helado y le dio una lengüeteada para marcarlo como suyo —No es que no me guste el helado... solo me parece que no estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

—¿De qué hablas? Estamos vigilando el parque desde esta cómoda banca.

—Yo estoy vigilando el parque. Tú no has despegado la vista de ese libro desde que salimos de la comisaria. Y además ¿Cómo le haces para comer helado si siempre tienes ese trapo tapándote media cara?

—Solo pego el helado a mi boca, lo derrito con mi aliento y lo voy sorbiendo de a poco.

Yamato se le quedo viendo en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ve como Kakashi se come su helado, exactamente de la forma en que él había dicho.

—… eres raro.

—¿Crees que esa es una forma adecuada de hablarle a tu superior? —pregunto Kakashi despegando el helado de su máscara, dejando tras de si una ovalada mancha blanca en la tela negra.

—… lo cierto es que no entiendo porque eres mi superior.

—Porque soy más inteligente, fuerte y joven que tú.

—No puedo creerme una afirmación como esa, sobre todo lo de joven.

—Como sea. Tengo hambre. ¿No se te antoja comer ramen? —dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—No realmente —dijo Yamato mientras lamia su helado como un niño enfurruñado—. Además no hay ningún restaurante de ramen por aquí.

—Pero si hay uno aquí al lado —dijo Kakashi señalando a su izquierda con el pulgar y sin despegar la vista del libro.

—¡¿Eh?! —Yamato giro la cabeza y entre las ramas de los cerezos vio una furgoneta con una enorme rana roja encima.

Kakashi cerró su libro, lo guardo y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió al lugar que había señalado.

—¡Oye! Pero ¿No estabas comiendo helado?

—Me lo termine hace un segundo —dijo Kakashi mientras se alejaba.

Yamato se levantó bruscamente para alcanzarlo y el helado se cayó al piso.

Yamato se quedó con el cono en la mano, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos como su helado se derretía sobre el piso de piedra del parque.

—¡Oiiii! Date prisa —le dijo Kakashi.

Yamato le dio el último pésame a su helado y siguió a regañadientes a Kakashi.

Al acercarse a la furgoneta vieron a una chica de cabello rosa discutir con el cocinero.

—¡Sigue sabiendo horrible Naruto! ¿Qué le echaste esta vez?

—Pimientos, zanahorias, papas, rábanos, pepinillos, jitomate, lec...

—¡Olvídalo! ya no quiero saberlo —Suspira— ¿Por qué no en vez de atiborrar la olla de ingredientes, agregas solo unos pocos y si no te agrada el sabor agregas otro? Ve de apoco, ingrediente por ingrediente. Aunque no sé qué también funcione ese método con tu pésimo sentido del gusto.

—Hmmm, jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerlo de esa manera. Eres increíble Sakura —dijo Naruto sorprendido y agradecido.

—¡¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has intentado preparar nuevas recetas de ramen de la misma manera?!

—Si, más o menos.

Sakura le arrojo el plato de ramen que estaba probando; Naruto apenas logró esquivarlo.

—¡De verdad que eres idiota! Que no has escuchado que hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente es una locura —le grito Sakura exasperada.

—Vaya, vaya. Pareces bastante animada Sakura.

—¡Oh! Hola oficial Kakashi.

—¿Lo conoces Sakura?

—Claro, es el policía que vigila el parque. Yo paso todos los días por el parque para ir a mi trabajo y a mi casa así que nos vemos bastante a menudo, ¿eh? —Sakura reparo en la persona que estaba al lado de Kakashi— ¿Es su nuevo compañero?

—Así es. Recién graduado de la escuela de policías. El oficial Yamato.

—Mucho Gusto —dijo Yamato saludando con la cabeza.

—El gusto es mío, soy Sakura, encantada de conocerlo —dijo educadamente Sakura.

—Y bien ¿quién es tu amigo? —pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

—Oh, él es Naruto, un cocinero de ramen ambulante que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

—¡Encantado! —dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Vienen a por un plato de ramen? Les aseguro que es delicioso. Si el plato que les sirvo no es de su agrado no tienen porque pagarlo.

—Gracias, eres muy generoso pero en realidad hemos venido para revisar tu permiso de venta —dijo Kakashi aun sonriendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi permiso de qué? —pregunto Naruto poniéndose rígido.

—Tu permiso de venta. Este es un parque privado y necesitas el permiso del dueño para vender aquí.

—¡Oh! Clarooo, ese permiso de venta, claro, claro —dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y asintiendo afirmativamente de forma enérgica— Lo tengo por aquí en algún lado —se zambulló en el trastero de su pequeña cocina y después de algunos minutos, emergió— ¡Aquí esta, revíselo minuciosamente, vera que todo está en perfecto orden! —dijo Naruto mientras colocaba un humeante tazón de ramen en frente del oficial Kakashi.

Sakura se quedó muda ante el valor que la estupidez le daba a Naruto.

—Oye chico ¿acaso piensas sobornarnos con ramen? —dijo Yamato con voz seria.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —dijo Kakashi que ya estaba sentado en la barra y separaba los palillos chinos.

—¡Hey kakashi! ¿Cómo puedes aceptar un soborno como ese de un mocoso como este? ¡Demonios! ¡Que somos policías! Somos agentes de la ley y el orden, protegemos a los inocentes, somos guardianes de la paz, soldados de la justicia, símbolos de la seguridad. ¡¿Y tú estás vendiendo todo lo que significa portar este uniforme por un plato de ramen!?

—En realidad van a ser dos —Kakashi miro a Naruto, este asintió y comenzó a preparar un segundo plato de ramen— Vamos, siéntate a comer Yamato, yo te invito el primer plato.

—¡¿Que estás diciendo?! Cuándo dijiste que querías comer ramen no creí que fueras a extorsionar al cocinero. ¡Yo no pienso aceptar un soborno!

—Pero si ya lo hiciste.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Yamato algo desconcertado.

—El helado que te comiste era un soborno.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste extorsionar a ese noble anciano que trabaja de sol a sol empujando su pesado carro de helados?!

—Relájate Yamato fue solo un helado.

—Esto ya no se trata solo de un helado o un plato de ramen. Me has hecho parte de un crimen Kakashi. Has mancillado mi honor; mi orgullo de policía no se vende tan barato.

—¿Barato? —exclamó Kakashi sorprendido, pero después de unos instantes creyó adivinar las intenciones de Yamato—. Bueno en ese caso mañana viene Kotton.

—¿Quién es kotton?

—Es el señor que vende algodones de azúcar. Y el lunes viene la señora Uoitchi que prepara unos sándwiches deliciosos o si quieres podemos buscar al señor Barún que vende globos de helio o si quieres esperarte, en el festival de verano podremos darnos un festín de comida y regalos.

Yamato se quedó helado.

—¿Hasta dónde llega tu red de corrupción Kakashi? —pregunto Yamato indignado, como si Kakashi le hubiera robado la inocencia al decirle que Santa Claus no existe.

—Solo hasta los alrededores del parque.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Creía que bajo esa facha de policía holgazán y distraído aún se encontraba ese gran detective que algún día fuiste pero veo que me equivoque.

—Está bien, ya lo entendí —dijo Kakashi con su característica voz calmada, se levantó y miro a Yamato a los ojos —Bien, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Escucha! no hay nada que puedas darme que me convenza de faltar a mis principios, ¡Nada!

—¿Seguro? Todo el mundo quiere algo. Solo piensa por un minuto, por un segundo. ¿No hay algo que quieras? —preguntó Kakashi de tal forma que pareció que podía leer la mente de Yamato— No es tan difícil, basta con que esta pregunta se quede en tu mente por un instante, para que un fantasma de lo que deseas cruce por tus ojos —Kakashi se había estado acercando a Yamato. Se acercó tanto que podía ver el temblor de la retina en los ojos de Yamato— Así que dime Yamato ¿Que deseas? —pregunto Kakashi con voz suave, parecía más un intento de seducción que una pregunta.

Ante la cercanía y la pregunta, Yamato se sobrecogió. Por supuesto que quería algo. Era humano y como cualquier humano tenia deseos, pero el deseo en particular que lo había estado agobiando la última semana era algo que Kakashi podía cumplir... bueno, tal vez, no estaba seguro. Había querido preguntárselo, pero le avergonzaba pedirle a Kakashi semejante cosa y ahora ante aquella situación, era su orgullo el que le impedía hablar.

Pero tal como dijo Kakashi, ante la pregunta, una imagen del deseo de Yamato surgió en su mente, por un segundo. Ese segundo fue suficiente para acelerarle el pulso y para que sus ojos emitieran un brillo fugaz. Una reacción inconsciente y breve que no escapo a la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

—Así que si hay algo. Dime que es —dijo Kakashi imperioso, sabedor de su pronta victoria.

—¡¿Que?! ¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que yo deseara... que yo pudiera pedirte... que tu pudieras hacer por mi... nada... —dijo Yamato de forma atolondrada.

—¿No tendrá acaso que ver con cierta señorita que conocimos en cierto restaurante de Yakiniku? —Kakashi finalmente se apartó de Yamato pero para pesar de este no lo suficiente para dejar de incomodarlo.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! por supuesto que no. No tiene nada que ver cierta señorita de cabello negro, que conocimos en cierto restaurante de Yakiniku.

—Oooh ¿De verdad? Porque resulta que la conozco desde hace tiempo y si quisiera podría presentártela.

—¡¿En serio?!... digo —Yamato carraspeo— no te creo.

—No te miento Yamato; no solo puedo presentártela, incluso puedo conseguirte una cita con ella.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿No me mientes?

—Claro que no Yamato.

—Me prometes que me conseguirás una cita con ella.

—Por supuesto. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi difunto padre.

—¡Bien pues comamos ramen! —dijo Yamato como si la conversación de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido.

Y así Yamato, Sakura y Kakashi se sentaron en la barra a comer ramen.


	5. Cuatro

**Cuatro**

—¡Uoh! ¡Este ramen es bueno! —dijo Yamato con la boca llena de pasta.

—Es verdad. Tiene un sabor bastante rico y profundo —contesto Kakashi.

—Siempre y cuando se traten de las recetas de siempre, Naruto prepara platos exquisitos.

—¡Muchas gracias por sus alabanzas chicos! Sus ánimos siempre llegan a mi alma y se quedan guardados en esta bodega infinita que es mi corazón. Y cuando llegue el día, en que el pesado cielo de la realidad me aplaste y haga decaer mis esperanzas; buscare en el fondo de mi corazón y alimentare la esperanza con sus cumplidos —dijo Naruto como si recitara poesía.

—Oi, tan poco es para tanto —dijo Sakura sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

—Por cierto Naruto ¿Por qué hay una rana enorme encima de tu camión? —pregunto Kakashi.

—Oh ¿Te refieres a Gamakichi?

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —pregunto Sakura.

—No lose. Ya lo tenía cuando llegue al restaurante.

—Pues vaya. Bueno, tampoco es que me interese mucho —Corto Sakura con genuino desinterés.

—¿Gamakichi? ¿Es el nombre de tu restaurante? –pregunto Yamato.

—Nop, solo el de la rana. El nombre de este restaurante es:

¡La sorprendentemente fantástica, ultra moderna y tradicional furgoneta dragón del ramen legendario ambulante que navega sobre el mar cargando una rana! O "Untravilindraseamenling" por sus siglas en inglés —dijo Naruto haciendo una posee de victoria.

—¿Pero qué mierda de iniciales son esas? —dijo Sakura.

—¿No te gusta el nombre?

—¡Claro que no! Es un nombre complicado y sin sentido. Simplemente le diré Gamakichi.

—Y volviendo a hablar de Gamakichi ¿Por qué tiene la boca abierta y levantada al cielo? —pregunto Kakashi, que ya se había terminado su plato de ramen.

—Mmm, porque Gamakichi es un colector de agua de lluvia.

—Así que de ahí obtienes el agua para cocinar y lavar.

—Así es. Gamakichi es una ultra moderna e inteligente cisterna colectora de agua de lluvia. Tiene un triple filtro de carbón activado con plata coloidal que elimina bacterias, algas, hongos, amebas, pseudopodos, filipodios, paramecios, copépodos y demás microrganismos con nombres raros; ofrece un agua limpia y cristalina lista para su consumo. Tiene sensores que cierran la boca de Gamakichi automáticamente cuando detectan que el tanque está lleno…

—Detente Naruto, por favor para —dijo Sakura con una voz fruto de la exasperación y la súplica— ¿Que acaso tú los vendes?

—No.

—¡Entonces decir todo eso es innecesario! —dijo Sakura resoplando— ¿Siempre hablas con tantos discursos, Naruto?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Naruto extrañado.

Sakura lo miro detenidamente preguntándose si no le estaría tomando el pelo, pero su ignorancia parecía real.

—Que si siempre hablas tanto y de manera tan grandilocuente.

—¿Qué es grandilocuente?

Sakura dejó caer su mirada y suspiro rendida, pero Kakashi salió en su rescate.

—Sakura se refiere a que si siempre hablas dándole demasiadas vueltas al mismo tema —hablo Kakashi con paciencia como si le explicara a un niño de guardería.

Naruto se llevó el pulgar a la barbilla pensando seriamente lo que acababa de explicarle Kakashi.

—No me parece que hable de esa forma —concluyo Naruto.

—Pues lo haces —le reprendió Sakura— no puedes hablarle así a las personas y esperar que después de un rato te sigan escuchando.

—Pero si ayer hablamos toda la noche —soltó Naruto sin comprender bien lo que decía Sakura.

Sakura se sonrojo…

—¡Eso fue porque… —Sakura sólo fue capaz de soltar una serie de sonidos ininteligibles para después azotar la barra con su puño— Sólo deja de hablar con discursos y sírveme otra plato de ramen —dijo Sakura tendiéndole su plato a Naruto.

—Pero todavía tiene…

—Solo sírveme más —grito Sakura avergonzada.

Naruto asustado asintió con la cabeza, tomó el plato de Sakura y le sirvió más ramen.

Kakashi miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa silenciosa. Mientras Sakura esperaba su plato se percató de la mirada de Kakashi y se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura nerviosa y se inclinó hacia atrás como si temiera que Kakashi se le fuera echar encima.

—Nada —dijo Kakashi de la forma más natural y relajada posible. Nadie en la humanidad podría mostrarse más rejado que Hatake Kakashi en ese momento—, nada, solo me estoy divirtiendo.

Sakura sintió escalofríos por alguna razón, una que escapaba a su compresión.

—Regresando al tema, Naruto ¿A dónde vas al baño? —pregunto Kakashi, continuando con su interrogatorio.

—Uso el baño que está en el centro del parque —respondió Naruto como si fuera cualquier cosa, mientras le servía su plato a Sakura.

—¿Y dónde te bañas? —la que preguntaba ahora era Sakura, mostrando algo de interés… más curiosidad que interés.

—En el baño del parque —contesto Naruto como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo.

—Bueno, supongo que debí esperar semejante respuesta —dijo Sakura, más para ella misma que para los demás y comenzó a comer.

—¿Y la electricidad Naruto, de donde la consigues? —pregunto Kakashi como si anunciara su as bajo la manga en una pelea de vida o muerte.

—Estoy conectado a la farola que está aquí al lado —contesto Naruto inocentemente.

A Kakashi le brillaron los ojos.

—Así que además de no tener permiso para vender, te robas la luz del parque. Luz que todos los ciudadanos decentes de esta ciudad pagan con sus impuestos —dijo Kakashi mientras alargaba el plato de ramen hacia Naruto.

Naruto suspiró y tomó el plato que Kakashi le extendía.

—¡Eso, eso! —dijo Yamato con la boca llena de ramen— Eres una vergüenza para la sociedad —Y él también estiro el plato.

—Tú ya comiste tu parte Yamato.

—¡Eeeeeeh! ¿Pero qué dices Kakashi? ¿Que acaso no somos compañeros de extorción?

—Dije que solo te invitaría el primer plato. Si quieres comer otro tendrás que pagarlo como el resto de la gente decente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? ¡Mi parte debe ser igual a la tuya!

—Claro que no. Soy tu superior y como tal mi parte es más grande. Además la cita que voy a conseguirte también está dentro de la parte que te toca. Si quieres más ramen tendrás que pagar o renunciar a la cita. Tú eliges.

.—Está bien pagare—Yamato se resignó y suspiro— otro por favor.

—Por cierto, oficial Kakashi hace rato dijo que el parque era privado; no tenía idea, creía que era un parque público —dijo Sakura.

—La mayoría piensa eso, pero en realidad el parque pertenece a los Uchiha.

—¡¿En serio?! No lo sabía —dijo Sakura sorprendida.

—¿Quiénes son los Uchiha? —pregunto Naruto.

—Son una de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad, dueños de numerosas empresas, inversores mayoritarios de otras tantas, propietarios del hospital más grande de la región "El Konohagakure Center" y de este parque que en realidad es parte del hospital —le contesto Kakashi.

—Pero que nombre más raro para un hospital —dijo Naruto.

—Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso —le replico Sakura, luego se quedó pensando un momento— ¿Y si el parque es propiedad del hospital, porque decidieron abrirlo al público?

Naruto sirvió los platos de Kakashi y Yamato, que comenzaron a comer inmediatamente, excepto Kakashi que esperaba el instante en que nadie lo viera, para poder devorar su ramen en un instante.

—Bueno los Uchiha lograron un acuerdo con el ayuntamiento. A cambio de abrir el parque al público, el ayuntamiento les condonaría los impuestos referentes al terreno del parque. Fue un trato bastante beneficioso para los Uchiha, además de no tener que pagar los impuestos del parque, el ayuntamiento paso a pagar los servicios de agua, luz y limpieza. Por lo que los Uchiha solo pagan la jardinería y la seguridad.

—¿La seguridad? —Se extrañó Yamato, que hablo con la boca llena de ramen.

—Así es. Los Uchiha hacen generosas donaciones al departamento de policía, que en realidad son para la jefa del departamento. Y está a cambio ha posicionado permanentemente a dos policías para que vigilen el parque, entre otras cosas. Al parecer les sale más barato que contratar seguridad privada.

—¡¿Que?! —exclamo sorprendido Yamato; que abrió tanto la boca que los fideos se le escurrieron de los labios— Pero eso no puede ser legal.

—Ciertamente no es muy legal. Pero tampoco es nada importante.

—¡Pero como puedes minimizar las cosas de esa manera! ¡Y es más, como puedes saberlo y no hacer nada al respecto, estás hablando de la jefe de policía co… —Yamato guardo silencio y pareció darse cuenta de algo importante— ¡Espera!... Nosotros somos esos policías ¿Cierto?

—Así es.

Yamato se quedó frio ante la pasividad de Kakashi.

—Entonces es por eso que no hacemos más que vigilar el parque y sus alrededores.

—Sí —dijo Kakashi que parecía divertirse con la indignación de Yamato.

—Esto no puede quedarse así —dijo Yamato levantándose de su asiento— Este trabajo es sumamente aburrido.

—¿Eso es lo que te molesta?¿Que paso con la justicia y la paz y…

—¿Y a ti no te molesta? Yo fui uno de los mejores de mi clase. Se supone que yo sería asignado a los barrios bajos. Atraparía ladrones y salvaría a mujeres hermosas de los maleantes pero en su lugar fui asignado aquí y no hemos hecho más que pasear por el parque y comer chucherías —Yamato se llevó un puño a la frente y parecía apunto de querer llorar— La semana pasada subí dos kilos —confeso Yamato al borde del llanto— A este paso seré una caricatura. Seré uno de esos policía gordos que se la pasan comiendo rosquillas.

—Pero tú amas las rosquillas —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Lo sé!¡Lo sé tan bien!¡Lo sé muy bien! —dijo Yamato dejándose caer sobre la barra y comenzando a golpearla con arrepentimiento— ¡Voy a hablar con la jefa! —dijo levantando súbitamente la cabeza—. Le rogare día y noche hasta que me cambie de puesto.

—Yo que tu no haría eso, sólo lograras que te ponga a hacer trabajo de oficina. —Le advirtió Kakashi.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Qué le hice para ser tratado de esta manera? —le recriminó a Kakashi como si este tuviera la culpa.

—Lo que hiciste fue coquetear con su secretaria nada más llegar a la estación y de una manera bastante torpe y obvia.

—¿Eh?¿Que tiene que ver la señorita Shizune en todo esto? —preguntó Yamato totalmente desconcertado.

—¿En serio no te diste cuenta? —le pregunto Kakashi volteándolo a ver por primera vez.

—No… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Piensa un poco Yamato ¿Por qué crees que la jefa se enojó cuando te pusiste a coquetear con su secretaria?

—No lo sé… ¿Por qué son amigas? —dijo Yamato sin pensar demasiado.

—OK, digamos entonces que no se enojó si no que se puso celosa —dijo Kakashi remarcando la última palabra con su mirada y su voz para dejar en claro que la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Oooh —exclamo Yamato comprendiendo lo que le decía Kakashi y después de un breve silencio se sonrojo al comprender de verdad lo que le decía Kakashi; se llevó las manos a las mejillas— ¡Con razón me odia! ¡P-pero yo no lo sabía! —y después de soltar un puñado de excusas torpes y oraciones sin sentido dijo al final decidido— ¡Tengo que disculparme!

—Yo que tú tampoco haría eso, sólo la harás enfadar más —dijo Kakashi que en algún momento se había levantado y colocado detrás de Yamato; le toco el hombro a Yamato y le dijo—Es hora de volver al trabajo. Paga y vámonos.

—¡Pero… —Yamato iba a reclamar…

—Deja las cosas como están Yamato —pero Kakashi le interrumpió—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero créeme este puesto es más interesante delo que crees —dijo Kakashi con una tenue sonrisa y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar— Hasta luego Sakura, hasta luego Naruto fue un gusto conocerte —dijo mientras se marchaba y alzo la mano para despedirse.

—Hasta luego —dijeron Naruto y Sakura al unísono, desconcertados y confundidos.

Yamato se quedó perplejo por un momento, hasta que reaccionó; dejo el dinero en la barra y se despidió —Hasta pronto chicos, puedes conservar el cambio Naruto— Y Corrió para alcanzar a Kakashi que ya se alejaba.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron mirándolos como suspendidos en el tiempo, no entendían que acababa de pasar. Absortos y perplejos se quedaron mirando el vacío.

—¡Menudo par de raros! —sentencio Naruto después de un rato.

—Pero es que te has mirado en un espejo —le dijo Sakura, que suspiro, rebusco en su monedero y pago— Yo también me marcho, hasta mañana Naruto —tomo sus cosas y se fue.

—Hasta mañana Sakura, que tengas buena noche —respondió Naruto y la miro alejarse hasta que se perdió entre las ramas de los cerezos y la luz de las farolas.


	6. Cinco

**Cinco**

El frio metal de la banca del parque entumecía sus piernas. El alegre cantar de las golondrinas inundaba sus oídos. La cálida luz del amanecer, que se filtraba entre las ramas de los cerezos, calentaba sus mejillas. La humedad del roció mojaba su largo cabello. La chica inhalo profundamente. El fresco aire de abril inundo sus pulmones y la lleno de vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido al exterior.

—Ha valido la pena —dijo para sí misma. Que se enojen si quieren. Estaba harta de que la tratasen como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Estaba harta del olor del hospital. Harta de que todos la tratasen con complacencia. Necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas. Necesitaba un poco de libertad, aunque fuera breve, aunque fuera ilusoria. Necesitaba algún tipo de respiro.

Dio un largo suspiro y levanto la cara hacia los tenues rayos del sol. Quería disfrutar cada momento y extenderlo lo más posible, pues seguramente después de aquello no pudiera volver a salir en mucho tiempo.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto una voz de chico.

Absorta en su mundo, la repentina pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—¡¿Me hablas a mí?! ¡¿Qui-quié-én es?!¡Cl-claro que es-estoy bi-bien! ¿Po-por qué n-no habrí-bría d-de e-estar bi-bien? —hablo de manera atolondrada y tímida, un poco asustada, un poco tímida.

—Bueno, porque estas llorando —dijo la voz cálida del chico.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y toco sus mejillas. Sintió sus tibias lágrimas bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Avergonzada, comenzó a enjugárselas enérgicamente con las mangas largas de su camisón.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto con voz tímida. Como temiendo que la fueran a secuestrar de un momento a otro.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Dios de la tormenta y el ramen —dijo Naruto, señalándose el pecho con el pulgar— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hyūga Hinata —dijo con voz tímida.

—¡Bien Hinata! ¡Estoy seguro de que un buen plato de ramen te levantara el ánimo! Vamos te preparare un plato delicioso.

Hinata se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno... se supone que no debo hablar con extraños...

—¿Acaso eres un niña pequeña?

Hinata se sonrojo, avergonzada de que le dijeran niña.

—Además ya no somos extraños, yo soy Naruto, tu eres Hinata. Ahora somos conocidos.

Bueno, suena lógico —pensó Hinata para sí misma— Pero sigue siendo un desconocido… _Que tal si es un secuestrador_ … O un violador… _O las dos cosas_ … Estas exagerando, suena bastante encantador y amable… _Sí, pero las personas no suelen ser muy amables ¡¿y si es un asesino serial?! Los asesinos seriales deben ser amables y encantadores para atraer a sus víctimas ¿No es así?_... ¡¿Acaso no dijo que quería prepararte un ramen?!¿Y si esa es la excusa con la que quiere llevarte a su casa para convertirte en una de sus víctimas?... _¡Corre! ¡Corre por tu vida!..._ No seas idiota, si corres sin rumbo te perderás enseguida o peor chocaras contra algo, caerás al suelo, quedaras indefensa y caerás en sus garras… _Puedes gritar, esto es un parque público ¿verdad? Seguramente alguien correrá en tu auxilio_ … No funcionara. Estas demasiado cerca de él, en cuanto vea que tomas aire para gritar te tapara la boca con sus manos, te arrastrara a un carro, te amordazará, te amarrara las manos y los pies y antes de que te des cuenta tu cadáver estará flotando en el rio… _¡No debiste salir sin decirle a nadie!_... Si le hubieras dicho a alguien no hubieras podido salir… _Sí, pero tampoco estarías flotando en el rio_ … aun no estas flotando en el rio, tranquilízate, respira hondo y no te adelantes a los hechos… _tiene razón, no es seguro que arroje tu cadáver al rio; tal vez le gusta más enterrar a sus víctimas en su jardín o tal vez ni siquiera las mata y solo las encierra en su sótano para torturarlas de vez en cuando_ … ¡¿Qué hago?!... _No llores_ … no voy a llorar ¿Quién te dijo que voy a llorar?... _¡Soy tu! no hace falta que alguien me diga lo q… espera… ¿Qué es eso?..._ ¿Qué cosa?... _Eso, ¿Que acaso no lo sientes?_ —Hinata volvió a la realidad y sintió un viento cálido que le acariciaba el rostro. Dio un grito ahogado de terror y se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió al darse cuenta de que era la respiración de Naruto lo que sentía en la cara.

—¡¿Qu-que se supone qu-que haces tan cerca de mí?!

—Solo estaba mirando tus ojos.

—¡¿Mi-mi-mis ojos?! ... ¡¿Qu-que tienen mis ojos?!

—Nada, es solo que... hummm... ¿Cómo decirlo? Son... diferentes.

—¿Diferentes?

—Si. Nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos. Son bastante bonitos —dijo Naruto como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta adquirir el color de un tomate. Nunca antes, alguien le había dicho semejante cosa. De hecho nunca nadie la había elogiado por algo; y menos por sus ojos, que ella consideraba defectuosos; incluso su padre le había dicho que le ofendía mirarla a los ojos.

—¡Pero bueno, no te quedes ahí pasmada! ¡Vamos a mi restaurante! —dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba en dirección a su restaurante.

Sorprendida y todavía aturdida Hinata apenas se pudo resistir.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea alejarme del hospital —dijo Hinata casi gritando.

—De que hablas —dijo Naruto extrañado —si mi restaurante está aquí enfrente.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, mira aquí está la barra ¿Por qué no te sientas? —dijo Naruto y le acerco un banco.

Hinata tanteo el aire con sus manos; tomo el banco con ambas manos y se sentó cuidadosamente. Naruto corrió a la parte trasera y se metió a su restaurante. Se puso su delantal y comenzó a cocinar.

—Y bien Hinata ¿Por qué no te quieres alejar del hospital?

—¿Que por qué?

—¡Si! Sonaste muy asustada cuando te tome de la mano.

—Eso... eso fue porque me asustaste.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Hummm... Si —dijo Hinata, avergonzándose de sí misma.

—¿Te di miedo? —pregunto Naruto incrédulo.

—S-s...S-si

—Que raro. Eres la primera persona que me dice algo así. Por lo general la primera impresión que causo es la de ser un idiota.

—L-lo siento no quise decir nada raro —dijo Hinata inclinando la cabeza —S-si lo prefieres igual pensare que eres un idiota... No... es decir... no creo que seas un idiota... es solo... veras es que no salgo mucho y me asustaste mucho cuando me hablaste... lo cierto es que pensé que eras un secuestrador... no digo que parezcas un delincuente... no hay forma de que yo sepa lo que pareces... yo... yo... solo... —En sus ojos comenzaron a amontonarse mares de lágrimas; mares que Hinata intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquila. No hagas una montaña de un grano de sal —le dijo Naruto con su voz cálida y alegre. Coloco un plato de ramen delante de Hinata y le dijo— Respira hondo y come.

Hinata respiro, más para intentar contener sus lágrimas que para hacerle caso a Naruto, pero una vez que el tibio aroma del ramen entro a su nariz no puedo evitar respirar lento y profundo.

Para Hinata el vapor del ramen era un fluido denso que recorría su nariz, igual que un rio que sigue su cauce. El olor la inundo por completo, como si una presa hubiera estallado en medio de un desierto. Un desierto que jamás conoció la lluvia.

Debajo de la arena ardiente de este desierto hay semillas que han esperado eternidades por la promesa de esta agua. El desierto bebió y floreció; convirtiéndose en un campo primaveral, rebosante de flores de vivos colores.

El agua seguía manado de esta presa. Un agua que prometía rebosantes placeres. Un agua que comenzó a escurrir por las glándulas salivales de Hinata. Un agua que comenzaba a inundar su boca. La creciente marea salival no solo empujaba las paredes de su boca, también empujo sus manos. Tomo los palillos chinos, separándolos con una calma tensa, cogió una porción generosa de fideos y carne. Comió, comió y comió; lento como el andar de un caracol; despacio como la respiración acompasada de dos amantes, que se dan un largo beso. Masticaba con cuidado cada pequeña porción que entraba en su boca y la saboreaba con cuidado; dejando que su lengua absorbiera todo el sabor. Tragaba y esperaba un momento para intentar descifrar el enigma de sabores que aquel bocado había dejado en su boca. Después volvía a tomar otro bocado.

El sabor era indescriptible para Hinata. El caldo, los fideos, la carne, las verduras; todo estaba lleno de un sabor profundo lleno de múltiples matices. Era como si toda su vida hubiera tenido hambre y no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Las sensaciones producidas por este sabor eran tan vastas que ya no podían ser descritas con palabras, en su mente ya no se agolpaban aquellos símbolos extraños que estaban desesperados por explicar lo que pasaba en su boca. Ahora su mente estaba llena de sensaciones. Era como si su mente fuera un espacio blanco que de pronto se vio llenado por un trillón de colores vivos; colores que se mueven como peces en el agua; colores brillantes que saturan su mente con luz cegadora; luz que la deja ciega ante la realidad; realidad que ya no puede percibir; solo hay luz; solo hay sensaciones.

Un sonido ahogado y seco, como el de una campana bajo el agua, la sacan de su mar de colores. Salvavidas cruel que la salvo de ahogarse en vivas sensaciones y la devuelve a la fría tierra de la realidad. Era el sonido de los palillos contra el fondo vacío del tazón de ramen.

Hinata contempla decepcionada el tazón, al que solo le queda el caldo. Suspira, suelta los palillos y aparta el plato. Pone los codos sobre la mesa y recarga su rostro entre sus manos. Se pregunta porque se siente satisfecha y triste al mismo tiempo. Es una sensación extraña, aunque no es exactamente tristeza, es más bien un vacío. Es ese vacío que dejan las cosas buenas cuando llegan a su fin. Esas cosas que te encantan, que te emocionan y te hacen sentir vivo pero que sabes que algún día terminaran. Es una sensación de pérdida, de abandono. Es el vacío que... espera... ¿Qué es esta sensación?... Se parece a...

—Wow, Nunca vi a nadie comer de esa manera —dijo Naruto, que de nuevo estaba pegado a la cara de Hinata, mirándola con curiosidad.

Hinata se sorprendió tanto que dio un grito. Casi se cae del banco pero logro sujetarse de la barra justo a tiempo.

—¡Por favor deja de darme esos sustos! —le dijo Hinata con las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada— ¡¿Que tiene mi cara como para que te le quedes viendo tan fijamente?!

—Pues... como decirlo... no era tu cara, sino tu expresión. Estabas tan concentrada mientras comías. Igual que una rana cuando va a comerse una mosca.

—¡¿Una rana?!

—Si. Todo tu cuerpo estaba completamente centrado en comer el ramen. No solo en comerlo sino en sentirlo. No solo lo saboreaste; concentraste todo tu ser, toda tu existencia en sentir. Fue increíble. Eres como buda. Un ser iluminado que siente el mundo con todo su ser—. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con la luz de la emoción.

—Y-yo no creo que sea para tanto —dijo Hinata avergonzada.

—¡Oh! ¡Gran maestra! —dijo Naruto ignorando a Hinata— Enséñame a sentir el ramen como tú lo haces— Naruto Inclino la cabeza y las manos como si reverenciara a un ser divino.

—Creo q-que te equivocas... —Hinata comenzaba sentirse incomoda.

—Por favor acepta a este humilde idiota como tu discípulo. Enséñame el camino...

—¡¿P-pero d-de q-que estás hablando?! S-solo comí como siempre lo hago. No fue la gran cosa. No fue nada increíble... —Yo no soy nada increíble pensó Hinata.

—Por supuesto que fue increíble —dijo Naruto, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola, otra vez, fijamente a los ojos— Tu capacidad para sentir es asombrosa. Estoy seguro que si te pregunto con qué ingredientes prepare el ramen, tú me dirás exactamente cada uno de ellos. ¡¿No es verdad?!

Hinata desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Podía hacerlo. Desde niña podía hacerlo. Cada sabor, sensación y olor están asociados en su mente de una forma extraña. Por ejemplo; Cada vez que come una pera tiene la sensación de estar metiendo sus manos en un costal de azúcar. Cada vez que percibe el aroma del pasto cortado, en su boca siente el fresco sabor del té de menta. Cada vez que acaricia un gato, en su nariz aparece el suave olor de la vainilla. Cada sabor, olor y textura está conectado con otra textura, sabor u olor. Cada vez que siente uno siente el otro. De forma que nunca olvida un nuevo sabor, un nuevo olor, una nueva textura. Siempre logra recordarlos como si los estuviera sintiendo en ese momento.

Por supuesto que sabía cada ingrediente del plato de ramen. Ni siquiera necesitaba probar un plato, le bastaba con el aroma para saberlo. Para ella, era una cosa cualquiera. Algo que podía hacer con los ojos vendados.

De niña se lo comento a su hermana y esta le dijo que era una bruja rara. Y aunque su hermana olvido lo que Hinata le dijo, nunca se lo volvió a decir a nadie; ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuera de lugar. No quería sentirse aún más rara, ni que los demás pensaran que era una bruja rara. Así que se lo guardo para ella misma. No dijo nada, igual que no dijo nada en este momento que Naruto la tomaba por las manos.

Pero Naruto es de esos idiotas que interpretan el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. Pensó que Hinata no decía nada porque no quería presumir. También es de esos idiotas que no entienden sutilezas y solo entienden las cosas de forma directa. No supo ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Hinata, ni sentir el temblor nervioso de las manos que sujetaba, tampoco vio el ansioso movimiento de su cuerpo que quería escapar de ahí a toda velocidad, ni sus ojos vidriosos que estaban a punto de llorar. El solo veía lo que quería ver, igual que un niño. Por eso todo lo que le llamaba la atención le parecía asombroso, igual que un niño.

Así que ante el incómodo silencio que Hinata guardo; Naruto escucho "¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo! ¿No te parece que soy increíble?"

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —dijo Naruto con la voz llena de emoción— ¡Eres increíble Hinata!

—¿Increíble? —repitió Hinata, como si no entendiera el significado de aquellas palabras.

—Si, eres increíble.

In-cre-i-ble.

Nunca nadie le había dicho un cumplido como ese. Tampoco nunca creyó merecerlo. Siempre había sentido que nunca llenaría las expectativas de su familia. Siempre se sintió inferior, creyendo que nunca sería tan genial como su hermana, creyendo que su padre nunca la aceptaría. Pero ahora el chico frente a ella le decía que era asombrosa, increíble; y aunque fuera por una cosa que ella consideraba inútil, a pesar de que seguía creyendo que no se lo merecía; a pesar de que por su mente cruzo el pensamiento de que este chico la quería engañar; a pesar de eso... se sintió muy feliz. Tan feliz que comenzó a llorar.

Borbotones de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Y comenzó a sollozar ligeramente, igual que una niña que intenta, sin éxito, no romper a llorar.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué estas llo... —Naruto no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta. Pues un puño salido de la nada se estrelló contra su nariz, lanzándolo hacia atrás y derribándolo mientras cazuelas, sartenes, platos, verduras y demás ingredientes caían con él.

Una chica vestida de enfermera paso sus brazos por encima de la barra, tomo a Naruto del delantal y lo levanto como si fuera una pluma. Lo miro directamente a los ojos de forma amenazadora, con los mismos ojos que un tigre pone cuando va a matar algo, y lentamente, con una voz tensa le dijo.

—Tu, pervertido ¿Que le has hecho a Hinata?

—N-no, no le echo nada —dijo Naruto completamente aterrado.

—¿Y entonces por qué está llorando?

—N-no, no lo sé.

—Mientes —Tomo la nariz de Naruto entre los nudillos de los dedos índice y medio. Cerró el puño y comenzó a retorcer lentamente la nariz de Naruto.

Naruto sintió como su nariz comenzaba a crujir.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Lo juro, lo juro! ¡Por favor no me arranques la nariz! —grito Naruto.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Naruto no me hizo nada! —le dijo Hinata sujetándole los brazos— Así que por favor suéltalo. Por favor Sakura.

Sakura suspiro y soltó a Naruto. Este aliviado se llevó las manos a la nariz, palpándola cuidadosamente.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando? —pregunto Sakura confundida.

—¡¿Heh?! Bueno... eso... fue... —Hinata pensó en contarle todo lo sucedido, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Le daba vergüenza decirle la razón de su llanto, sobre todo delante de Naruto. Así que su cerebro se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad en busca de una mentira creíble— veras... yo... caminaba y entonces... algo... llego y... —Hinata se puso roja por el excesivo esfuerzo de pensar y su cabeza comenzó a echar humo. Hinata no sabía mentir.

Sakura volvió a suspirar —Esta bien. No te sobre esfuerces. Eso ahora mismo no tiene importancia. Ya me lo contaras luego. Debemos volver, todos te están buscando como locos. Sabes bien que no debes salir de esa manera. Qué tal si te llega a ocurrir algo —Sakura suspiro, aliviada de encontrar a Hinata— Vamos, volvamos al hospital.

—A sí que por eso no te querías alejar del hospital —Naruto hablaba como si tuviera la nariz tapada— Ahora todo tiene sentido —lo dijo como si hubiera resuelto un gran misterio.

—¿Como que "ahora todo tiene sentido"? —le increpo Sakura imitando su constipada voz— ¿Que no te habías dado cuenta que era una paciente del hospital?

—Pues no.

—Pero si es obvio que está enferma, no ves lo pálida que esta.

—Creía que solo tenía la piel muy blanca.

—¿Qué hay de la ropa de hospital?

—Pensé que era una piyama.

—Eres de lo que no hay —le dijo Sakura llevándose las puntas de los dedos a la frente y negando de forma incrédula con la cabeza— ¿Qué hay de sus ojos?

—¿Que tienen sus ojos?

—¿Como que "que tienen"? Son blancos.

—¡Así es! De un bonito blanco aperlado —dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata y levantando el pulgar, como si todo estuviera bien.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

—Oi, Oi. Que la gente, normalmente, no tiene los ojos blancos.

—¿Ah no?

—Nooooooooooo —le dijo Sakura que no podía creerse el nivel de idiotez de Naruto— Hinata es ciega Naruto ¡CI-E-GA! Hinata es una chica enferma, ciega y débil a la que debiste llevar al hospital en vez de hacerla llorar.

Naruto se quedó sin palabras y se le quedo mirado perplejo, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, se acercó a Naruto y con el dedo índice le golpeo la nariz. El fuerte dolor hizo que Naruto gimiera y se retorciera.

—Vámonos Hinata —Tomo a la chica de la mano y la arrastro hacia el hospital.

Naruto, sobre poniéndose al dolor, alargo el brazo e iba a decirles que no se fueran pero una gota tibia callo sobre el dorso de su mano y luego otra y otra. Lagrimas pensó Naruto, giro su mano y comenzó a contar las lágrimas que caían sobre la palma de su mano.

—Lagrimas rojas —dijo Naruto con voz solemne, creyendo haber alcanzo un nuevo grado de iluminación espiritual. Y mientras bajaba su mano y dejaba que las lágrimas color sangre escurrieran entre sus dedos; contemplo con una mirada profunda las figuras de las dos chicas, que se perdían entre las ramas de los florecientes cerezos.

Uzumaki Naruto se había roto la nariz.


	7. Seis

**Seis**

Desde su habitación podían verse los cerezos florecer. Alguna que otra golondrina se posaba sobre el marco de su ventana abierta y la saludaba. Un brisa fresca hacia bailar las blancas cortinas. La luz matinal iluminaba la habitación. Todo parecía resplandecer. Todas las cosas parecían emitir un aura distinta. El aire a su alrededor se sentía distinto. Hinata se sentía distinta.

Aun sentía ese cálido revoloteo en el corazón. Esa brisa suave que te hace creer que puedes volar. Esa cosa que buscamos tan a menudo y que cuando la tenemos en nuestras manos se escapa como agua. Felicidad.

Por supuesto no había pasado mucho tiempo. Solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que volviera del parque con Sakura. Pero a Hinata le resultaba increíble seguir sintiéndose así. Se sentía como si estuviera drogada. Por supuesto nunca había estado drogada. Pero en el hospital había visto a muchas personas que si lo estaban. Su antigua vecina, por ejemplo, era una linda anciana que decía que le encantaba la morfina.

—Es que es una cosa maravillosa. Te hace sentir como si saltaras sobre nubes. Te hace olvidarte de tus problemas. Es maravilloso. Me hace recordar mi juventud. Cuando era una joven colegiala y estaba locamente enamorada de Takahashi-sempai —dijo la dulce anciana con un suspiro. Miro a Hinata directamente a los ojos— Por eso me rompí el brazo. Dolió un montón. Como no te imaginas —La anciana agitó la férula de su brazo roto frente a la cara de Hinata—. Pero ha valido la pena porque ahora me siento justo como en aquella época. ¡Si! ¡Me siento como si estuviera enamorada! — Y soltó una risa alegre, tierna e inocente. Como el canto de un pájaro—. Me siento como si aún estuviera en sus brazos —Se abrazó fuertemente con su brazo sano. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, con la gracia de una bailarina y después con los movimientos seductores de un gato se subió a la cama, donde Hinata estaba acostada y se acercó lentamente, como si fuera a besar a su amante.

Hinata la sintió acercarse. Sintió el peso de la anciana desplazarse lentamente hacia ella. Hasta este momento había estado sonriendo y compartiendo con inocencia la felicidad de la anciana. Pero algo en la actitud de la anciana cambio. Hinata percibió el cambio y lo que le hizo sentir fueron escalofríos— ¿P-pero q-que e-esta haciendo? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

– Siii – Suspiro la anciana, que ignoro a Hinata —puedo sentir el cálido abrazo de sus fuertes brazos. Puedo oler su cálido aliento —dijo acercando lentamente sus labios a los de Hinata. Hinata intentó resistirse pero incluso con un brazo roto, la anciana era más fuerte que ella. Bueno no es que fuera más fuerte que ella. Solo que no fue hasta que la anciana se subió sobre ella, que Hinata se dio cuenta de que la anciana pesaba por lo menos 100 Kg. Y así, aplastada por el peso de 100 Kg de grasa arrugada, sudorosa y excitada, Hinata no pudo hacer nada.

La anciana sujeto el rostro de Hinata con su mano sana y acerco sus labios para besarla. Y antes de que Hinata pudiera gritar, la pervertida anciana pego sus arrugados labios a los labios suaves y carnosos de Hinata. La anciana le dio un beso torpe. Uno de esos besos primerizos que se dan entre dos niños. Un beso inocente que te encoje el corazón de ternura. Y si no fuera porque el beso se lo daba una anciana gorda, el primer beso de Hinata hubiera sido aparte de tierno hasta romántico.

La verdad es que a Hinata le hubiera valido cualquier otro. Todo lo demás era perfecto. Como era su cumpleaños, su cuarto estaba lleno de flores, enviadas por su familia, que inundaban su habitación de un olor dulce y agradable. La acogedora luz del atardecer bañaba la habitación con una luz que invitaba al romance. Incluso en su radio había comenzado a sonar música suave, de esa música que suele ponerse cuando se va a tener una cena romántica. Lo único que no encajaba en ese ambiente era la gorda anciana.

El niño de 11 años del cuarto de enfrente. Su doctor. El conserje, que se escuchaba joven y afable. Incluso hubiera preferido a Sakura, su enfermera, que era amable y atenta con ella. Pero al parecer el destino solo quería divertirse con ella y le envió una gorda anciana.

Pues que se le va hacer; podría ser peor. Fue lo que Hinata pensó y no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y aguantar. Fue su naturaleza retraída y temerosa la que le hizo aguantar; y aguanto, aguanto por mucho tiempo; se preguntó si los besos siempre duraban tanto tiempo. No fue hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, que Hinata se dio cuenta que la anciana se había quedado dormida.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logro sacar su cara de debajo del enorme trozo, de 5 kg, que era la cabeza de la anciana. Después de meditar entre gritar por ayuda o despertar a la anciana. Se dio cuenta de algo curioso; ahora que no la estaba besando, la incomodidad había desaparecido. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que un gran peso la aplastaba, eso no le molestaba. Era como si estuviera siendo abrazada con cariño por el cuerpo de esta enorme anciana. Se sintió cómoda, abrigada, protegida y querida. Después de un rato, se vio sorprendida de estar disfrutando de la sensación. Sin pensárselo más, se dejó llevar y cayo rendida en un placentero sueño.

A la mañana siguiente. Cuatro enfermeros quitaban el enorme cuerpo de la anciana de encima de Hinata y lo colocaban como podían en una camilla.

—¿Que está pasando? —pregunto Hinata confundida y todavía adormilada.

—¡¿Eh?! Oh nada, nada; solo llevamos a la señora a la morgue —le respondió uno de los enfermeros, con la respiración agitada por el reciente esfuerzo.

—¿A la morgue?

—Si. Tal parece que tu amiga murió de un paro cardiaco mientras dormía—. El que le respondía ahora era su doctor.

—Pero al menos murió feliz ¿Que estuvieron haciendo anoche?— Le pregunto el enfermero a Hinata.

Hinata adquirió el color de un tomate —¡N-na-nada! ¡N-no est-tabamos haciendo nada! —dijo Hinata nerviosamente.

—Heeeee, ¿En serio?

—Basta Suigetsu —le dijo Sakura

—Pero es que mira que enorme sonrisa tiene en la cara, tan pacífica. Ya me gustaría morir así. Oye Hinata la próxima vez, porque no me haces lo mismo que a la anc...

Sakura le clavo el codo en las costillas a Suigetsu y mientras le recriminaba sus palabras, lo apresuro, a él y a los otros enfermeros, para que se llevaran el cadáver fuera de la habitación...

Eso recordaba Hinata; mientras se preguntaba si aquella anciana se sentiría tan feliz como ella se sentía en este momento. Nunca conoció el nombre de la anciana. Se apareció de repente en el cuarto de Hinata y le comenzó a hablar como si la conociera de toda la vida. Pero le había caído bien, al menos hasta que la beso.

Morir con una sonrisa en la cara. Ya quisiera yo morir así. Pensó Hinata y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

—¿Recordando algo agradable, Hinata? —Le pregunto la voz fría y directa de su doctor.

Estando absorta en sus recuerdos, Hinata, no se había dado cuenta que su doctor se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación y la miraba atentamente.

—¡¿eh?! ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no! ¡No era agradable! —dijo Hinata como si se lo reprochara.

—¿Entonces porque sonríes?

—¡¿eh?! —Hinata, confundida, se llevó las manos a la cara. Y palpándose el rostro sintió una sonrisa.

¿Por qué estas sonriendo?... Pues porque estoy feliz... ¿Y por qué estas feliz?... No lo sé, no me lo había preguntado... ¿Fue por qué conocí a Naruto? ¿Fue por qué me dijo que era increíble?... Seguramente sea por eso... ¿No será que realmente estabas recordando algo agradable?... ¡Claro que no!... ¿O sí?... Espera...

—¡¿C-cuanto t-tiempo lleva ahí Doctor?! —dijo Hinata sorprendida, apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de su doctor.

—Como media hora.

—¡¿Y-y p-por qué no me dijo nada?! ¡¿Q-que e-estaba haciendo?!

—Estaba observándote.

—¿eh? ¿Me estaba observando?

—Si. Es bastante extraño verte sonreír. Desde que te conozco no te había visto sonreír. Hasta ahora. Así que he decido aprovechar el momento y conocerte mejor —Lo dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz, como si estuviera leyendo en el diccionario la definición de "Esplenomegalia" — ¿Te paso algo bueno en tu salida al parque?

—¡¿eh?! ¡No!... B-bueno tal vez.

El nuevo doctor de Hinata la ponía nerviosa. Su doctor anterior le agrada más. Apenas pasaba unos pocos minutos al día con ella; pero era atento y muy afable. Por desgracia para Hinata, su anciano doctor se jubiló y la dejo a cargo de su alumno más brillante, según él, Uchiha Sasuke.

El doctor Uchiha pasaba más tiempo con ella. La visitaba por lo menos tres veces al día y la molestaba todo el tiempo. Siempre le preguntaba cosas personales e incomodas; ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? ¿Ya tienes el periodo? ¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Qué tal te llevas con tu familia? ¿Mojaste la cama de niña? etc. vale que es su doctor y tal vez necesite saber algunas cosas personales, pero su anterior doctor nunca le pregunto nada parecido ¿Así que por que ahora venían a preguntarle tantas cosas vergonzosas?; y aunque Hinata muchas veces se moría de vergüenza, siempre contestaba, pues su nuevo doctor la intimidaba bastante.

Había algo en su voz. Algo oscuro y profundo, que la devoraría si se negaba a contestar. O almeno esa impresión le daba.

—Enserio ¿Que sucedió en el parque?

—¿Q-que s-sucedió?

—Si, dime. ¿Qué ocurrió para que estés tan feliz?

—N-nada i-importante —Hinata no lo dijo con la intención de ser cortante. Es solo que siempre tiende a menospreciarse. Así que lo que dijo, lo dijo enserio. Consideraba que lo que le había pasado no era la gran cosa, que realmente era una tontería cualquiera.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan feliz?

—¿Eh?

—Sabes Hinata, una vez que las personas han encontrado un lugar cómodo, intentan por todos los medios seguir ahí. Es algo instintivo. Cuando conocemos un lugar, un tipo de música, un artista, un tipo de comida, un tipo de persona, que nos agrada, con la que nos sentimos cómodos, nos negamos rotundamente a abandonarlos. Lo mismo pasa con los comportamientos. Yo por ejemplo estoy completamente cómodo con mi papel de persona arrogante, fría y calculadora. Me hace sentir seguro. Lo mismo pasa contigo. Algo lo bastante fuera de lo común tiene que pasar para que salgamos de nuestra zona de confort. Algo lo suficientemente importante tuvo que pasarte para sacarte de esa actitud deprimida, derrotista y autocompasiva que siempre tienes —lo dijo como si le informara a su ratón de laboratorio los pasos del experimento a los que se vería sometido— ¿Acaso conociste a alguien?

Incapaz de ocultar un secreto, Hinata se sonrojo ante la pregunta.

—¿Acaso te enamoraste?

Hinata guardo silencio. Parecía que fuera incapaz de procesar la pregunta de Sasuke. La verdad es que no lo había pensado. Ni había tenido tiempo. Los sentimientos que experimentaba no solo eran de felicidad también sentía miedo, añoranza, deseo, euforia, angustia y otros más que eran completamente nuevos para ella; a los cuales no sabía cómo nombrar. No sabía que eran. Todos se agolpaban y se mezclaban en su cabeza. No sabía cómo empezar a poner orden en su corazón.

—N-no lo sé —contesto Hinata aturdida.

—Bueno no importa, ya lo averiguaremos después —Sasuke miro en silencio las flores de cerezos a través de la ventana. Después de un momento en silencio se levantó— Vendré a verte más tarde. Hoy vienen tu hermana y tu primo. Tengo que hablar con ellos.

Hinata se sorprendió.

—¿No lo habrás olvidado verdad? Después de todo esa fue la razón de tu escape. ¿Verdad?

Hinata asintió en silencio. Lo había olvidado completamente. Al recordarlo, el desasosiego se unió a la mezcla de sentimientos que le agobiaban el alma.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Doctor, e-espere.

Sasuke de volvió —¿Qué sucede?

—¿U-usted alguna vez se ha... se ha enamorado?

—Si. Una vez.

—¿Y cómo resulto?

—Resulto muerta.

Después de un breve silencio Sasuke se volvió. La puerta se abrió con un frió clic y se cerró con un ruido seco y distante.


	8. Siete

**Siete**

Es una fresca noche de primavera. Una fría brisa agita los cerezos del parque. Los pétalos se desprenden y caen suavemente mecidos por el viento. Caen como nieve sobre Sakura. Nieve rosa que cae sobre sus hombros. Nieve que se pierde en el color de su cabello.

Sakura se dirige, como lo ha estado haciendo las últimas noches, a cierto restaurante de ramen. Aunque decir "restaurante" es decir demasiado de esa furgoneta pequeña y extraña que carga sobre su espalda una gigantesca rana roja. Decir "restaurante" es decir demasiado de su encargado, un rubio idiota que solo sabe preparar los mismos seis platos que ha estado preparando durante quien sabe cuántos años. Decir "restaurante" es decir demasiado.

Sakura se detuvo, levanto la vista y miro con inusitada atención la nieve rosa que caía. Se preguntó porque se sentía así. Es una sensación extraña, se sentía con ganas de sentarse y reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasara por enfrente. Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo con los pétalos de cerezo que caían. Sakura comenzó a reflexionar sobre la vida, el paso de las estaciones, el paso del tiempo, se preguntó el sentido de la vida, de su vida.

¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo? ¿Y si lo que hago no tiene ningún sentido? ¿Y si solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?

Melancolía. Creo que esa es la palabra que describe lo que estoy sintiendo.

Sakura suspiro.

—¡Hola Sakura!

Sakura bajo la mirada y observo a Naruto. Su más reciente amigo.

—¿Que pasa Sakura? —pregunto Naruto extrañado ante la mirada fija de Sakura.

El amigo más idiota que ha tenido en toda su vida.

—¿Por qué tienes ese pedazo de carne amarrado a la nariz?

—¿Esto? —dijo Naruto tocando el pedazo de carne con su dedo índice.

—Si, eso —¿A qué otro pedazo de carne puedo referirme? ¿Acaso tiene pedazos de carne amarrados en otros sitios? Pensó Sakura.

—Pues es que no paraba de sangrarme la nariz. Así que me puse carne congelada para que me dejara de sangrar —Naruto hablaba con voz aguda, la típica voz que uno escupe cuando tiene la nariz tapada.

Sakura se acercó hasta la barra del restaurante –. Acércate – le ordeno a Naruto.

—¿Eh?

—Que te acerques.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu solo hazlo.

Naruto, un poco confundido y un poco asustado, se acercó a Sakura lo más que le permitió la barra del restaurante. Sakura lo tomo de las mejillas y lo acerco más a su cara. Naruto se quejó por el dolor. Sakura estudio el rostro de Naruto.

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscando moretones o hinchazón. Préstame un cuchillo.

—¿Para qué quieres un cuchillo? —pregunto Naruto que comenzó a sudar frio.

—Tu solo dámelo.

Naruto bajo su mano izquierda y comenzó a tantear hasta que dio con un cajón, lo abrió y comenzó a revolver entre los utensilios en busca de un cuchillo; de preferencia uno chico.

—¡Deprisa Naruto!

Ante la orden de Sakura, Naruto, saco el primer cuchillo que encontró. Para su desgracia lo primero que saco fue un gigantesco cuchillo de 18 cm que usaba para cortar la carne en filetes. Con la mano temblándole le acerco el cuchillo a Sakura, que sin quitarle la mirada de encima se lo arrebato rápidamente. Coloco el dorso del cuchillo sobre la mejilla de Naruto y lo deslizo suavemente hacia arriba.

La cuerda se cortó y el pedazo de carne cayó sobre la barra con un ruido sordo. Naruto suspiro de alivio. Con una mano Sakura apretó las mejillas de Naruto e inclino su cara hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Después, de mirar concienzudamente la nariz de Naruto, lo soltó.

—Bueno, aparte de que tienes la nariz tan hinchada y morada que parece una berenjena, parece ser que fue una fractura limpia. Lo que significa que tu nariz no sufrió deformidades, ni que se movió a causa de la fractura. Con algún desinflamatorio y reposo te deberías curar.

—¡¿Como?! ¡¿Tengo rota da nariz?! —grito Naruto alarmado.

—Si. Tienes la nariz rota... ¿No puedes respirar por la nariz? —pregunto Sakura al notar que Naruto continuaba hablando mormado a pesar de no tener el pedazo de carne pegado a la nariz.

—¡¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?! ¡Me voy a quedar sin nariz, se me va a caer y entonces seré el chico sin nariz que prepara ramen! ¡Seré un monstruo!...

—Naruto.

—... ¡Un fenómeno de la naturaleza! ¡Todos se reirán de mí!...

—Naruto.

—¡Seré tan feo que nunca podre tener una novia y entonces moriré solo y feo!...

—Na-ru-to.

—¡¿Y si se me cae la nariz y ya no puedo respirad?! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir y que será de mí!

—¡Naruto! —Le grito Sakura y con el índice y el pulgar, lo tomo por la nariz. Naruto chillo de dolor. Sakura le levanto la cara, observo sus fosas nasales y después lo soltó.

Sakura suspiro —No vas a morir Naruto, ni te va pasar nada, pero te tengo que llevar al hospital para curarte.

—¿Al hospital? Pero yo no tengo dinero para ir al hospital.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que yo te llevare al hospital. Yo te la rompí, así que yo te la voy a curar. De esa forma no te costara un centavo.

Naruto dudo.

—Si no vamos, puedes perder la nariz de verdad. Así que anda Naruto.

—Pero quien va cuidar mi restaurante.

—No le va a pasar nada. No nos tardaremos ni una hora.

—No lo sé y si mientras no estamos alguien se lo lleva.

—Nadie se lo va a llevar Naruto —¿Quién querría robarse esa... cosa? Pensó Sakura— Solo no dejes las llaves puestas.

—No estoy seguro. ¿No puedes curarme la nariz aquí?

—No Naruto. No puedo curarte la nariz aquí. Tiene que ser en el hospital. ¡Vamos!

—Pero y si m...

—¡Que salgas de ahí! —grito Sakura. Siempre se había exasperado con facilidad y además no está de muy buen humor.

Naruto sintió la ira de Sakura y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se quitó el delantal y salió lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro de Sakura.

Sakura miro a Naruto. Al mirarlo tuvo la sensación de estar viendo algo absurdo, como si estuviera mirando a un pez con dos piernas bailar tap— ¿Naruto porque tienes joroba?

—Oh, es porque también me duele la espalda, al parecer cuando me tiraste me golpee la espalda. Así que me puse otro pedazo de carne congelada en la espalda.

Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

—Muy bien mi jorobado de Notre Dam, vamos a curarte la nariz —dijo Sakura con voz alegre. Todo su mal humor y la tensión que sentía hace tan solo unos momentos se habían esfumado.

—¿Quién es el jorobado de Notre Dam?

Sakura lo tomo del brazo y caminaron al hospital.

—¡¿Cómo, no conoces al jorobado de Notre Dam?!

—Nop

—Pero si es una película muy famosa de Disney.

—¿Quién es Disney?

Sakura se quedó perpleja —¿Enserio no sabes quién es Disney?

—No —contesto Naruto con normalidad.

—No sé si considerarte afortunado o desafortunado... ¿Entonces qué tipos de películas veías de niño?

—No veía películas, no teníamos tv ni dinero para ir al cine. Pero Jiraiya siempre me leía cuentos e historias de sus libros.

—¿Qué tipo de historias eran esas? —pregunto Sakura imaginando el resultado.

—Pues eran historias sobre las conquistas de Jiraiya.

¡Lo sabía! —pensó Sakura— mira que leerle novelas eróticas a un niño. Tal vez ese hombre tenga la culpa de que Naruto sea tan idiota.

—Aunque, no entendía la mayoría de lo que me contaba.

—Bueno eras un niño, es obvio que no entendieras muchas de las cosas que te decía. ¿Qué edad tenías siete, ocho años?

—Tenía quince.

—... ¿Tenías quince años?

—Sip

—¿Jiraiya, tu maestro, te leía cuentos eróticos a los quince años? —pregunto Sakura lentamente para asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente.

—Sí, me los leía antes de irme a dormir.

¡¿Pero qué clase de relación tenían esos dos?! —pensó Sakura un poco alarmada.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaban por llegar a la entrada del hospital así que giro a la izquierda, alejándose de la entrada principal.

—¿Que no íbamos al hospital?

—Si, pero no podemos entrar por la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque si nos ven, tendremos que pagar tu tratamiento.

—O, ya veo.

Caminaron dos cuadras, cruzaron la calle, caminaron un par de cuadras más, giraron a la derecha y siguieron caminando. Después de un rato de caminar, Naruto vio a su derecha un callejón oscuro lleno de contenedores de basura y gatos callejeros. Entraron al callejón.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Piensas robarle al hospital?! —dijo Naruto alarmado.

—Ya veo que no se te dan muy bien pensar rápido. Si, voy a robarle al hospital. Tengo que hacerte una operación menor. No es algo que me dejen hacer en una camilla de urgencias, a la vista de todos. Además, me costaría un mes de sueldo pagar algo que bien puedo hacer en una camilla, de algún consultorio vacío, sin que nadie nos vea y sin costo alguno.

Se detuvieron frente a una vieja puerta. Al mirarla, Naruto sintió que era la entrada a la guarida de algún asesino serial. Una oxidada puerta metálica con una fría luz parpadeante que alumbraba la entrada... la entrada a un infierno de cuerpos descuartizados y torturados.

—Oye, Sakura ¿Que es este lugar? —pregunto Naruto poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—Es la salida de intendencia. Por aquí sacan la basura, que digamos es ¿normal?... Bueno es la basura que el hospital puede tirar sin preocuparse por que lo demanden —dijo Sakura mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta en su bolsa.

—¡Oh, mira! Qué lindo gatito —exclamo Naruto como si no estuviera escuchando a Sakura.

—Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? —Sakura volteo para reñirle a Naruto... pero no pudo— Hum, es cierto, que lindo gatito.

Era un gato blanco, esponjoso, con un ojo negro y otro color miel, tan lindo que no parecía real, tan lindo que Sakura se contuvo, por miedo a que huyera, de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo.

A Sakura se le dilataron las pupilas, sintió eso que se siente cada vez que se ve algo muy lindo, esa sensación de que se te encoge el corazón.

El gato bostezo y se lamio las patas. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un "aaaaaaaaah" de ternura.

—¡Espera! —grito Naruto— ¡¿Vas a operarme?!

Sakura miro a Naruto con cara de "¡¿Es en serio?!" —Si, voy a operarte, pero es una operación menor, ni siquiera debería llamarse oper...

No pudo terminar de hablar pues una docena de gatos callejeros les cayó del cielo, literalmente. Sakura grito, Naruto grito. Sakura sintió como los gatos comenzaban a morderle el cabello y la ropa. Entro en pánico y empezó a golpear el aire con su bolsa. Uno de esos golpes le dio a Naruto, que cayó al suelo. Todos los gatos se le fueron encima. Sakura siguió tirando golpes a ciegas. Naruto siguió gritando entre el mar de gatos.

Sonó el clic de la puerta de intendencia al abrirse. Sakura y Naruto entraron magullados, sucios, despeinados y con la ropa desgarrada, sobre todo Naruto, que tenía la playera tan hecha jirones que parecía papel picado.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a esos gatos?

Sakura furiosa le golpeó la cabeza con el puño cerrado —Y todavía lo preguntas. Si fue tu culpa.

—¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! —dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Fue por esa carne que tenías amarrada en la espalda —Sakura exhalo impaciencia— Debí haberme ido a casa. Algo me decía que este no iba a ser un buen día —suspiro resignación—. Vamos terminemos esto lo más rápido posible—. Sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por un amplio pasillo de azulejo desgastado y lámparas de luz fría parpadeantes. Para pesar de Naruto, aún seguía pareciendo la guarida de un asesino serial.

—¿A dónde vamos Sakura? —Pregunto Naruto, volviendo a sentir nervios.

—Vamos a los consultorios del ala "C", a estas horas suelen estar vacíos.

Giraron a la izquierda, cruzaron una puerta que les dio acceso a las escaleras y subieron tres pisos. Al salir de las escaleras se encontraron, para alivio de Naruto, con un pasillo que ya no parecía guarida de asesino serial, estaba mejor iluminado y más limpio. Aunque estaba completamente desierto, lo que le daba un aire de inquietante suspenso; tan silencioso y solitario que Naruto sentía que al cruzar la esquina se encontraría con el fantasma de alguna niña muerta.

—Sakura ¿Por qué esta tan solitario?

—Porque solo son consultorios. Y las consultas solo se dan en el día. Vamos —Caminaron y giraron a la derecha, cruzaron una sala de espera y llegaron a un pasillo con solo puertas blancas a ambos lados. Al azar, Sakura abrió una lentamente.

—Bien, está vacía —Al entrar Sakura encendió las luces.

Lo que Naruto vio fue un pulcro y aséptico consultorio de hospital. Todo estaba blanco y limpio, todo olía a desinfectante.

Sakura, se quitó la chamarra, la bolsa y las deposito en una silla colocada junto a la puerta. Se recogió el pelo con una liga, se dirigió a los estantes y rebusco en los cajones. Saco una pequeña lamparilla. Esas pequeñas lámparas que los doctores suelen usar para ver si se dilatan o no las pupilas.

—Siéntate en la camilla Naruto —Le ordeno Sakura.

Naruto se sentó —Has hacia atrás la cabeza —Sakura miro más detenidamente las fosas nasales de Naruto— Como sospechaba; tienes un hematoma septal nasal en ambos orificios nasales.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¡¿Voy a morir?!

—No vas a morir. Un hematoma septal nasal es una acumulación de sangre dentro del tabique.

—¿Eh? —Naruto se quedó mirando a Sakura sin entender lo que decía.

—Es decir —Sakura carraspeo— Te fracturaste al tabique de la nariz. Al parecer se rompió cuando gire tu nariz con mi mano, tuviste suerte, porque a pesar de la fractura, la nariz no se movió de su sitio, con lo que solo habrías tenido que reposar para que la nariz se curara sola, pero por desgracia la fractura provoco una hemorragia interna en el tabique de la nariz, lo que provoco que los pliegues de piel del tabique se inflamaran y obstruyeran las fosas nasales.

Naruto estaba sentado de brazos cruzados y asentía energéticamente como si entendiera lo que le decía Sakura. Alzo la mano.

—Si Naruto.

—Tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante

—¿Cuál es el tabique de la nariz?

Sakura suspiro —Es la parte de la nariz que separa los hoyos de la nariz.

—Bien, bien —Naruto continuaban asintiendo y dándose aires de sabio. Volvió a levantar la mano.

—Siiii, Naruto.

—¿Que es una hemorragia interna?

—Es cuando tienes una herida que sangra dentro del cuerpo.

—Okey, okey —Volvió a levantar la mano.

—Solo pregunta de una buena vez.

—Entonces ¿Que se supone que tengo?

—¡Lo que tienes son dos enormes globos hechos de piel y llenos de sangre que están tapando tu nariz y a los que tenemos que reventar si no quieres que se infecten y se conviertan en dos enormes abscesos llenos de pus y carne muerta que te devoraran la nariz y la cara convirtiéndote en un ser deforme y horripilante! —Sakura tomo aire y carraspeo— Lo siento, me deje llevar.

Naruto volvió a levantar la mano.

—¿Que es un absceso?

—Solo recuéstate Naruto

—Pero...

—Solo, recuéstate.

Naruto se recostó. Sakura fue a los estantes. Saco una charola metálica, ahí coloco un bisturí, unas pinzas de forma extraña, otras pinzas más pequeñas, gasas, alcohol, guantes de látex, un tapabocas y una pequeña botella de vidrio con aspersor. Coloco la charola en una mesilla que estaba junto a la camilla del consultorio y se sentó en un banco. Se puso los guantes y el tapabocas. Tomo la pequeña botella de vidrio.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es lidocaína en spray. Esto hará que tu nariz se duerma y no sientas cuando te corte la piel con esto —Sakura le mostro el bisturí con una sonrisa maliciosa debajo del tapabocas. El filo del escalpelo brillo a la luz del consultorio y cegó a Naruto, llenándolo de nerviosismo.

—¿Estas segura de lo que haces Sakura?

—Por supuesto. He visto como la hacen un millón de veces, me sé el procedimiento de memoria.

—¿Como que solo lo has visto? ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca lo has hecho?

Mira que es perspicaz para las cosas más raras. Pensó Sakura —.Pues técnicamente, nunca lo he hecho. Después de todo soy una enfermera, las enfermeras solo asistimos, no nos dejan hacer procedimientos quirúrgicos. Pero no te preocupes, es un procedimiento súper sencillo hasta un niño ciego y manco lo podría hacer.

—Y si están sencillo ¿Por qué no dejan que lo hagan las enfermeras?

—... Pues... porque... ¡cállate! —Le roció la lidocaína en la nariz, como si estuviera fumigando una maligna cucaracha. También roció lidocaína dentro de la nariz de Naruto.

—¡Esta fría! —dijo Naruto retorciéndose.

—No te muevas —le dijo Sakura dándole un suave golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente. Naruto se quedó quieto al instante como un perro regañado.

—Ya no me duele la nariz.

—Eso es por la lidocaína. Ahora, mira al techo y no muevas la cara para nada, ni me vayas a hablar o me distraigas de alguna forma, ¡¿entendido?!

—¡Entendido!

—¡Bien!

Sakura mojo una gasa con alcohol, con ella limpio la nariz y sus alrededores. Tomo las pinzas extrañas, eran unas pinzas en forma de pico de pato. Introdujo el pico de pato de las pinzas en el orificio nasal derecho y abrió las pinzas. El orificio nasal de Naruto se abrió hasta dejar a la vista el globo de carne lleno de sangre que amenazaba con comerse el bello rostro de Naruto.

Sakura coloco el bisturí en un extremo del globo y realizo un corte hasta el extremo opuesto. Una sangre oscura broto tras el pazo del bisturí y comenzó a manar. Con las pinzas pequeñas Sakura tomo una gasa y comenzó a limpiar y presionar la herida; continúo haciéndolo de esta forma hasta que dreno toda la sangre y del globo no quedo más rastro de su presencia que el corte que había hecho con el bisturí. Limpio la herida con más gasas y repitió todo el procedimiento anterior pero esta vez con el orificio nasal izquierdo.

Una vez término, tapono ambas fosas nasales con gasas, haciendo presión sobre la herida. Para que estos tapones de gasas no se movieran coloco una gasa debajo y la adhirió con una cinta adhesiva blanca a la nariz de Naruto de forma que ahora Naruto parecía traer un bigote blanco y abultado debajo de la nariz.

—¡Bien! —dijo Sakura quitándose el tapabocas y secándose el sudor con una gasa— ¡Ves! todo ha salido bien.

—No siento la nariz —dijo Naruto, tocándose la nariz con el dedo índice igual que un niño que pica una animal muerto con una rama. Se incorporó y permaneció sentado en la camilla.

—Y seguirás sin sentirla por unas horas —Sakura se levantó, se dirigió a los estantes y comenzó a rebuscar en ellos. En uno de los estantes encontró varios frascos amarillos con tapa blanca, los característicos envases amarillos que guardan los medicamentos— Ahora necesitaras tomar ibuprofeno para bajar la inflamación de la nariz —selecciono un envase y lo puso en la repisa— y antibióticos para prevenir una infección —dijo tomando otro envase y poniéndolo junto al anterior— Diazepam ¿Que hace esto aquí? —dijo Sakura, tomando un frasco amarillo que contenía cinco pastillas pequeñas de un color aparentemente azul. Miro el frasco de manera inquisitiva.

Naruto suspiro. Sakura volteo y reparo por primera vez en el aspecto de Naruto. Lucia terrible; la nariz morada, la ropa desgarrada y sucia, parecía haber salido de una pelea en un bar. Una pelea que al parecer había perdido dado el aura derrotista que emanaba Naruto.

—¿Estas bien Naruto?

—¿eh? Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues pareces... triste. Es bastante raro siendo que eres una persona alegre.

—¿Triste?... Tal vez. Estaba recordando —Naruto hace una pequeña pausa— ¿Has escuchado el cuento del oso y el jardinero?

—No. ¿De qué trata? —pregunto Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

—Me la conto una de las amigas de mi maestro, cuando era niño.

¿Una amiga? De seguro era prostituta —Pensó Sakura.

—Era una noche que no podía dormir. Ella y Jiraiya habían llegado de su burdel favorito.

¡Lo sabía! Maldito viejo pervertido —dijo la voz interior de Sakura.

—Al ver que seguía despierto se acercó a mi cama y me conto este cuento:

"Había una vez un oso que vivía en los altos bosques de la montaña. Era un oso grande y fuerte. Tenía toda la montaña para el solo. Mas tanto espacio le hacía sentir triste pues no tenía con quien compartirlo. Harto de su soledad el oso bajo de la montaña a encontrar compañía en los dominios de los hombres.

Quiso la casualidad que por el mismo camino por el que bajaba el oso pasara un jardinero, que al igual que el oso había salido de su jardín en busca de compañía pues al igual que el oso, se sentía terriblemente solo.

El jardinero al ver al oso se asustó pero, decidido a hacer amigos, se armó de valor, le hablo al oso y lo invito a su casa a comer pasteles de miel y te. El oso encantado acepto y al poco tiempo ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

El oso iba diario a la casa del jardinero a comer pasteles de miel y le lleva de regalo carne que casaba en el bosque. El jardinero le hablaba durante horas del arte de cultivar flores, mientras el oso le ayuda a limpiar su jardín de piedras y ratones.

Un día, después de haber comido, el jardinero se quedó dormido a la sombra de un árbol. El oso se quedó despierto velando el sueño de su querido amigo. De pronto apareció una mosca enorme y se posó en la cara del jardinero. El oso la espato varias veces, pero el asqueroso bichejo siempre regresaba aposarse sobre la cara de su amigo. El oso furioso tomo una piedra y en un rápido movimiento aplasto a la mosca; pero por desgracia también la cara de su amigo.

La moraleja de la historia es que es mil veces preferible tener un enemigo inteligente que un amigo idiota.

Así que tu no seas como Jiraiya y duérmete."

Después de eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al cuarto de Jiraiya.

En ese momento no lo había entendido del todo; pero ahora sí. Yo soy como ese oso. Nunca he intentado lastimar alguien apropósito, pero también soy un idiota ¿y si alguna vez lastimo a alguien sin querer? ¿O si ya lastime a alguien y nunca me di cuenta? ¿Y si alguna vez te lastimo? —dijo Naruto preguntándole al piso.

Sakura tomo los tres frascos de medicina que había apartado y camino hacia Naruto. Coloco la medicina en la mesilla que esta junto a la camilla y se plantó frente a Naruto —Así que eso es lo que te preocupa —Le dio a Naruto un golpe con el dedo índice en la frente y se sentó a su lado— Te sientes culpable por lo de esta mañana ¿No es cierto?

—Si un poco. Nunca se me ocurrió que Hinata podría ser una paciente del hospital. Si le pasaba algo frente a mí ¿Habría podido hacer algo? ¿Habría podido ayudarla?

—No deberías preocuparte o sentirte culpable. La que se debería sentir culpable soy yo, que te he roto la nariz.

—¿Y te sientes culpable?

—Ni un poquito.

—Oye.

—¿Qué pasa? Te he curado la nariz, no es cierto y además gratis. Sentirse culpable por algo que hiciste es inútil, además de estúpido, simplemente intentas reparar el daño y esperas que la otra persona te perdone.

—¿Entonces curarme la nariz es tu forma de pedirme disculpas?

—Así es. No te parece una forma genial de pedir disculpas. Disculparse con palabras me parece absurdo. Que me pidan una disculpa con solo palabras solo provoca que me enfade más. Una disculpa con palabras está vacía.

—Ya veo.

—Ademes, en cierto sentido, todos somos osos. Todos hemos lastimado a alguien sin darnos cuenta. Yo te lastime a ti solo por un mal entendido ¿No es cierto? Es algo que forma parte de las relaciones humanas. Además no te preocupes por lastimarme a mi o a Hinata; si alguna vez lo haces yo hare que te enteres y ya te lo hare pagar —dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Naruto.

—Eso sonó como una amenaza —dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo es.

—No estoy seguro si eso debería hacerme sentir mejor.

—Oh, pues debería.

Naruto siguió mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa forzada. Sakura siguió mirando Naruto con una sonrisa risueña. Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Naruto.

—¿Y cómo esta Hinata? —pregunto Naruto para desviar la atención de la repentina tensión que inundo la conversación. Aunque él era el único que parecía tenso. Sakura era un mar sonriente, tranquilo y relajado que parecía capaz de tragarse a Naruto en cualquier momento.

—Oh, no tienes que preocuparte por ella, está bien. Más que bien diría yo. De hecho es la primera vez que la veo sonreír en mucho tiempo. Realmente le causaste una gran impresión —Sakura dijo esta última oración con una sonrisa picarona y golpeando su hombro con su propio hombro, en señal de complicidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No tienes alguna idea.

—No.

—Bueno ya me lo suponía. En fin, ya veremos que sucede.

—¿Qué es lo que veremos?

—Nada, nada. Ahora tienes que tomar tu medicina. Después hay que limpiar para poder irnos —Sakura alargo el brazo, tomo uno de los frascos de la mesilla y se lo acerco a Naruto— ¡Hmm! aquí no hay agua con que puedas tomarte las pastillas —dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que apareciera una botella de agua de repente.

—No hace falta. Puedo generar un monto de saliva solo con mover mi lengua. Mira —Naruto comenzó a mover su boca como si estuviera masticando algo— Lo llamo "técnica secreta generadora de saliva" —dijo Naruto con los labios entrecerrados.

—... Si... no estoy muy segura de querer ver eso... creo que hay un garrafón de agua en el pasillo, te traeré un vaso —devolvió el frasco de medicinas junto a los otros tres y se dirigió a la puerta.

Naruto seguía concentrado en su técnica generadora de saliva.

—Naruto.

—...

—¡Naruto!

Naruto le dirigió la mirada con los cachetes inflados.

—Deja de hacer eso. En un momento vuelvo con agua —Sakura abrió la puerta.

Pero al cerrarse... Naruto continuo concentrado en su tarea...

Al cabo de un rato la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella Sakura entro.

Naruto estaba recostado en la camilla y miraba las palmas de sus manos con inusitada atención.

—Perdón por la tardanza. Tuve que ir a otro piso para encontrar la dichosa agua —Sakura sostenía un vaso de papel lleno de fresca agua de garrafón— ¿Qué haces?

—¿Eh? Oh, Hola Sakura —dijo Naruto como si la presencia de Sakura fuera una planta— Nada, nada, solo estaba pensando... Sabes, cuando tenía 16 años una adivina me leyó el futuro en la mano. Dijo que pasaría el resto de mi vida viajando a bordo de una rana, persiguiendo un sueño que nunca se cumpliría. Dijo que el único amor y calor que sentiría sería el de una mujer llamada soledad. Y que moriría en el tierno abrazo de una rana llameante. Que ese era el destino escrito en las líneas de mis manos... pero desde ese tiempo me han aparecido nuevas líneas en las palmas, incluso algunas han desaparecido y otras se han hecho más profundas —Naruto se señaló una línea de la palma derecha— Por ejemplo, esta línea que cruza la línea de la vida, antes no la tenía y ahora está aquí... eso significa que mi destino ha cambiado ¿No es cierto? Porque no me gustaría morir abrazado a una rana... y si el destino puede cambiar por la simple aparición y desaparición de unas líneas ¿Que pasara si yo me hago una línea con este bisturí? —Naruto acerco lentamente el bisturí a su palma derecha— ¿Podre cambiar mi destino a voluntad con tan solo dibujar unas líneas?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Sakura corrió hacia Naruto; le aventó el vaso de agua en la cara y le arrebato el bisturí de las manos antes de que se hiciera daño— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!

—Oh si nena. Me siento bien. Nunca me había sentido mejor —dijo Naruto, que miraba el techo como si estuviera contemplando el techo de la capilla Sixtina.

Sakura coloco el bisturí de nuevo en la charola y de reojo vio los frascos de medicamentos. Cogió a Naruto por el cuello de la playera con repentina urgencia. Incorporo a Naruto en la camilla y lo obligo a mirarla directamente a la cara.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde está el otro frasco de medicinas?! No te lo habrás tomado ¡¿Verdad?!

—¡Claro que no Sakura! Los frascos no se toman, solo se toma el contenido de su interior.

Sakura soltó a Naruto que cayó como una piedra sobre la camilla.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Aunque después sí que intente tomármelo.

—¡No puedo dejarte ni cinco minutos a solas!

—De hecho fueron quince.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Te dije que me esperaras! ¡¿Por qué te las tomaste?!

—No podía desperdiciar mi técnica secreta. Una vez que el samurái desenvaina su espada no puede volver a envainarla sin antes haberla manchado de sangre.

—Pero que me estas contando ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?

—No tienes que hacer nada Sakura, solo relájate —Naruto estiro los abrazos, se los puso de almohada y se acomodó en la camilla— y disfruta de este bello paisaje.

—¿Cual paisaje?

—El paisaje efímero de la vida. ¿Acaso no puedes sentir su flujo? ¿No puedes sentir como te atraviesa? Es como un rio, como el viento. Solo déjate llevar. Debes de ser como el agua y adaptarte a la forma del rio. Debes de ser como el viento y rodear la montaña. Una vez que puedas cambiar tu forma a voluntad podrás sentir el flujo del espacio y el tiempo. El primer paso es relajarte... relajarte y sentir... sentir como entra en ti... – Naruto cerró los ojos.

—¿Naruto?

Naruto comenzó a roncar.

—¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡No te puedes quedar dormido aquí! —Sakura lo volvió a tomar del cuello de la playera y lo levanto— ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta¡ ¡Despierta¡ ¡Despierta¡ ¡Despierta¡ ¡Despierta¡ ¡Despierta¡ —decía con desesperación mientras lo agitaba como si Naruto fuera una muñeca de trapo.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido que hace la tela al rasgarse y Sakura se quedó agitando la playera que hasta hace unos momentos Naruto traía puesta. Naruto cayó sobre la camilla y continuo roncando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!

A la mañana siguiente Naruto caminaba atraves del parque, rumbo a su restaurante. Traía puesta una bata de hospital y sentía que cargaba sobre sus espaldas a una ballena. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Arrastraba los pies, caminaba con dificultad y con la cabeza mirando al piso, pues la luz le lastimaba los ojos. Todos sus sentidos estaban embotados y le dolía la cabeza. "Es el precio de tu estupidez le había dicho Sakura".

Al llegar, levanto la cabeza y vio sentado en la barra a un lindo gatito, esponjoso y blanco como la nieve, con un ojo negro y otro color miel. Claro, Naruto aún estaba tan adormilado, que no sabía lo que estaba viendo, simplemente se le quedo mirando al gato como si este fuera a hablarle de un momento a otro. Y siguió mirándolo embobado, aun cuando una docena de gatos salió corriendo de dentro de su restaurante.

Después de un rato el gato blanco bajo de la barra con un ágil salto y camino en la misma dirección por donde se fueron sus compañeros. El gato volteo una última vez para mirar a Naruto. Tal vez fuera que el cerebro de Naruto aun siguiera drogado o que fuera un sueño, pero sea como fuera a Naruto le pareció que el gato le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Después de eso el gato corrió tras sus amigos y se perdió entre los cerezos del parque.

Naruto aún no se daba cuenta y no se daría cuenta hasta pasadas las dos de la tarde. Después de haber dormido cinco horas más, después de darse un baño con agua fría y beberse un café cargado, no será hasta después de todo eso que revisara su cocina y se dará cuenta de que esos gatos se habían llevado toda su carne.

"El precio de la estupidez". Le hubiera dicho Sakura.


End file.
